


Ducktales but Phooey Duck exists.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Additional Warnings Apply, Affection, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Decisions, Bad Humor, Bad Ideas, Bad Jokes, Brotherly Affection, Comedy, Creepy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Comedy, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Science, Fake Science, Fluff and Humor, Gallows Humor, Hugs, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In-Jokes, Jokes, Mistakes, Morbid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Public Display of Affection, References to Canon, Retelling, Science, Silly, Some Humor, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Video Game Mechanics, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Hey kids, You like Phooey? Well I have nothing better to do so. The au where Phooey Duck exists the entire time. I have decided not to continue this work at this point. I am sorry.





	1. Phooey Duck

I don't remember everything, so it's likely there's a few missing pieces. Plus, things will be wrong sometimes. Oh yeah, and get ready for my continuous butting in.

Donald Duck was just trying to get ready for his new job. As per normal, today just wasn't going his way at all. Louie Duck was trying to get his sailor suit off. A thing Donald didn't exactly like, his outfit was perfectly fine. He could wear it to the interview. A point Louie firmly disagreed with, "Phooey, get his legs. I'll get the suit." While Don loved the yellow little duckling, he too had to agree that he was easily tricked into doing whatever his brother asked. "We are going to help Uncle Donald get a new job." Phooey Duck put a sweater over his T-shirt and turned around. He cheered excitedly, "I wanted help Uncle Donald, I love him with all my heart!!" Before immediately hugging his legs. 

Some moments later, after the sailor had attempted at his darnest to struggle out of this. He fell over backwards in the kitchen, Huey Duck greeted quickly, "Good morning, Uncle Donald." The green hoodie noted to his towel dressed uncle whilst displayed a business looking suit, "You can't wear that, Uncle Donald." The classic blue garb was thrown into the wash. Louie continued, "You have to dress for the job you want, not the job you have. Which is no job." Don fast, grabbed his sleeve out of the fire and into the sink. The fire was put out as water rushed out. 

I feel like Donnie here said something but I really can't remember soooo... 

The oven was a firey pit of fire hazard as Huey got to finishing the breakfast. The red capped duckling cheerfully assured his uncle, "It's a big day and that calls for a big breakfast!" Upon the dish, was a sunny side up egg, a whole fish, and ketchup letters. The fish deflated and the egg on it's eye drips little bit. It was a nice gesture but not all too appealing. "Yuck." The Classic cartoon Duck ewwwed at the admittedly gross looking meal. At seeing the disgust, the junior woodchuck tossed a side the food and ran to open the ironing board. Which smacked the almost naked duck on his head, causing him to fall to the floor. 

The yellow beanie and sweater duckling, having somehow kept around his uncle's legs, crawled up to his shoulders then listened into his neck. A thumbs up was given to signal that the person was alive and okay. A point that was moot as the angry Duck started to move and speak, "Stop trying to help me! I can do this on my own!!" The sudden movement caused the error born to scrabble away to join his siblings. Siblings that had managed to not only get out of the line of fire but made a side to side straight line. The glitch in reality broke this line by hugging his brothers together and hiding behind them. 

Unlike their easy set up and set off lighting yellow sibling, The red and green themed children were mostly uneffected by the burst of rather mild rage. They apathically if not disappointedly in union agreed, "Yes, Uncle Donald." The mistake by many hands noticed that he wasn't actually in danger so he let go of his brothers, allowing the oldest sibling to get the lifejackets. The lifejackets slipped on, the two ducklings within the line stood up right while their unprepared sibling fell over upon having the orange jacket added on. Their father figure got up, taking his phone off the charger, then taking a call. 

The Christmas colors listened to the call then gave a sly look to each other. Their gold colored sibling mainly just focused on standing up to his feet. The three of them "helped" their Uncle off the house boat, onto the dock. The adult duck worried aloud in regards to their safety while he would be gone. The con man told, "We'll be fine, we can survive for a couple of hours without you here." The adult male duck turned around, knowing he had to go quickly, believing these words. "A couple of hours. Uhhhh. Well, okay." He agreed to leave as he started to walk away, telling them to be safe... I think. I don't remember. 

As the dad.. Uncle.. Adult male authority figure kept on walking. A glitch non born kid disappeared as he often to do. That's about the time the boat house made car starting up sounds. Causing their only parent of the time being to turn around, immediate suspension. "Where's Dewey?" The taller older duck asked firmly. The oldest sibling shrugged and answered, "Who's Dewey?" This caused his younger sibling to turn to him. Attempting to silently hide his feelings of that ploy being bone headed. The fatherly uncle pushed pass them both. The con artist decided to let his feelings be known, ""Who's Dewey!?""

The fourth triplet sat in front of the door, kicking his legs happily and flapping his sweater sleeves at his sides with the same emotion. "Phooey, what are you doing?" Donald asked plainly. The added on child kept kicking and slapping the floor below him to a beat that seemed so familiar yet Don couldn't place. The yellow beanie looked up to him and answered truthfully, "I don't know. Huey, Dewey, and Louie told me to guard the door as a distraction so you won't go in while Dewey is there... I'm helping, right?" The duck last named Duck dropped his eyelids halfway. He sighed, "Ah Phooey. Get away from the door, I want to have a talk with Dewey."

"Okay Uncle Donald, love you very much!" The silly kid replied joyfully as he skipped away, not realizing what he was roped into. Actually it was closer to a Nartuo run and a carefree skip rather than just skipping. I have to admit, it was smart to think of a backup plan but not smart to trust Phooey Duck with it. The door to the steering wheel opened. Dewey Duck having somehow not heard chat outside, boldly commented, "Okay Boys, I can get us to Cape Susie before anyone notices we're even gone! So long, Dorkberg!! Hello," In his dramatic flare he now noticed that his uncle was right there and very much unhappy with him. He spoke more weakly, "Uncle Donald..." Added on with more nervousness, "What's up?"

This, unsurprisingly, lead to all four of them being loaded into the car. Now, not being trusted to stay in the house. The noted adult man figure of the household said just as such, "I can't leave you boys alone for one minute." The blue long sleeved shirt whisper yelled at red cap and yellow sweater, "You were supposed to have him gone by ten or at least not to let him IN, Huey, Phooey!" The oldest brother snapped back to him, "You were supposed signal before you started the boat and YOU should be happy that Phooey even managed to get door considering your lack of signalling, Dewey!" No, I'm not writing their full first names. The yellow beanie confused over this, "How does taking the boat help Uncle Donald again?"

The green hoodie groaned, "We never get to do anything!" As he adjust the mirror to look at them he says "Boys" then he turns to them after that and says "If we want to keep our home afloat" he then sighs and continues with "We've all got to do things we don't want to do" The yellow beanie moved to be uncomfortably close to Don, looking concerned but completely confused. He hugged the suited man tightly as if he never wanted to let him go and questioned him, "What does that mean, Uncle Donald?" 

His expression changed to something sadder as he remained unanswered. The suited man tapped a screen on the his car, causing a male voice to call out somewhat cheerfully, "Directions to McDuck manor." Huey was fast to stand to his feet. He immediately questioned this with excitement, "McDuck Manor, as in Scrooge McDuck?" Soon the red hatted boy was followed by his blue long shirted brother. Dewey flopped himself against the chair and flapped his arms once to add emotion to his already over dramatically asked questions, "The BA jillionaire!?!" The green hoodie crawled between the seats. Louie gave almost sadistic chuckle, "Your finally going to sell us." Which immediately caused the yellow sweater to exit his state of shocked, paralysis, surprise by standing up and trying to grab his Uncle to hug him. Phooey cried in panic, "I don't want to be sold! Please Uncle Donald, I'll be good boy! I don't even know what I did wrong but I promise I will be good!!" 

Their authority figure firmly worried, "I'm not sell!..." He breathed out, "He owes me." Meanwhile in the backseats, three children were cheering while one was trying not to cry. Dewey Duck rose his arms in the arms while cheering, "We're gonna meet Scrooge McDuck!" Louie Duck wobbled his arms in front of himself and displayed his joy aloud, "That guy's amazing!" Huey Duck was in so much glad surprise that he only went, "What!?" Phooey Duck folded his arms and cried into them, "I don't wanna!! I wanna stay with Uncle Donald and never never ever leave him because I love my Uncle so much!" The blue boy began, "I heard he's so epic that he defeated a rock giant and craved a statue of himself out of it's leg!" The red boy added on, "I heard he's so smart that he solved the mystery of the Chupacabra. Turns out it was just a shaved bear!!" The green boy continued, "I heard he's so RICH he only hunts for treasure to! SWIM! IN IT!!" The yellow boy ended it in dead in it's path, "I heard he's so cold hearted and cruel that he has been living alone in his mansion for years now! Not even letting his family see him.."

That was rare moment of sourness from the lemon colored sibling. Sort of killing the whole mood. The lime colored sibling shut off the music to avoid the awkward disconnect between it's high adventure fantasy and the sudden movement of hurt. The dark blue adult man offered something to lighten the mood, "It's only going to be a couple of hours." The brighter blue duckling took this offer immediately and attempted a mood shift, "Only a couple hours with the coolest duck in the whole, wide, wild, world!!!" 

As that turnabout was happening, Scrooge McDuck was at a meeting with F. O. W. L... Wait, no. It was just his greedy trio of Vultures in their per norm boring meeting. As per typical of said meetings, they are endlessly talking in dull circles of mostly very important things but in a way that only makes them feel like grey and gray toned Mallardy that one would would by all means fall asleep to. Which the richest duck in all of fiction had almost done. The middle Vulture explained on that they had to cut funding for a few things. The richest duck in the world, for now, only grumbled, "Fantastic." Phooey had a point, The top hatted duck was alone and without his family. Even though there was others around him. The oldest duck walked with despair to his money bin, throwing a handful of coins into the likely literal oceans of gold. Despite the fact that these were one of the few things left in the world that gave him any reason to keep going. Somehow it all felt so shallow and hallow. 

Yet, as I said. He was not alone, he had others around him. An example being clearly displayed as he drove back house, recklessly barreling down the street was Launchpad McQuack. Whom was not watching the road at all as he tried to make small talk with his boss, "Just another day at the office, eh Mr. McD?" The driver laughed a little bit, "Been there. I don't have a office per say but in someways the road is my office." Ah, our dear loveable crash waiting to happen. Tell me My Dear, Lovely, Loveable, Loviest, Beloved, Reader, would you say that his firey orange hair shows his firey spirit and warm loving heart? Launchpad thought aloud, "Hey, that's deep. I gotta write that down." I'll agree to that statement merely because anything can be deep if one Author s hard enough. While he went to look for something to write his words onto, he swerved a bit. Causing the car to hit what I think are pancakes and a table. The mild bump made McDuck look up from his paper to puffed out at the taller bird, "EYES ON THE ROAD, McQuack!! Every dent is going out of your paycheck!"

The Beefy bird sat up straight as he could in his seat and agreed, "Absolutely! Hey, You read about that crazy snow storm on the drake barrier reef? I'd hate to fly into that one! See, I'm a bit of a pilot and..." The pilot was cut off as Scrooge rolled up the window inside the limozeen. After hitting some more tables and umbrellas, The muscular bird warned, "I'm gonna hit the brakes!!" Before doing so. This made Mr. Moneybags hit himself against the seats and wear the newspaper on his hat. He huffed out the ask, "Why aren't we moving!?" Going back to our first plot, Donald Duck was nearly begging, "Miss. B, You have to let me in before!" Then his fear came true. A single honk behind him. He ended his thought, "He shows up.." The limo door opened. The rich man got out and yelled at the car in front of him, "HEY! Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, you deadbeat!!" The car door opened. His nephew got out. The one he hadn't seen in YEARS. The two men walked up to each other as four kids watched in the background. 

The older man greeted harshly, "Donald Duck." The younger of the two replied in kind, "Uncle Scrooge." It was tense yet sour. Possibly even salty. At least, there was no sweetness in this moment. The oldest kid and the unbirthed both noted in shock, "UNCLE Scrooge!?" Three kids excitedly cheered while one was silent as his world view was shook. How? How could this man? No, this fraud that his dearly loved father figure hated so be related to him and the people who he loved with all his heart for his entire life. What happened to make this? Well Phooey, here's a better question for you to ask. Whatever happened to Donald and Della Duck? As his sibling cheered and rolled on the car to then smash into each other in their excitement, the odd duck out found something within himself that he never realized existed. Cold, bitter, obsessed, hate and rage. Merely staring into his other uncle with newly discovered bitterness. 

"Your looking good." Don quiped sarcastic. Scrooge was vague in his tone, "You still living in that boat?" Donnie snapped back in sarcasm, "Yep. Still a trillionaire?" By his mansion, one might reasonably assume the answer is yes. Actually, he's only a billionaire.. "Only a billionaire." Pfffft! "Only." "So," The shorter duck repeated himself but with more feeling, "Jettison that jalopy from my driveway this instant, You DEADBEAT!!!" The duck that was about to get a job argued, "Oh, here we go again! YOU always act your the richest person in the whole wide world!!" Try in all of fiction, dearly. The hatted duck spat back, "I AM the richest duck in the world!! NOW MOVE!" The suited duck pointed out, "I would love to, it just so happens I have a job interview."

"Then what are you doing standing here!?" The oldest duck alive, maybe, asked sternly. The middle aged duck gestured to the four ducklings watching their fight intensely, "Miss. B said you can babysit the boys. CAN you do that without USING them!?" His Uncle displayed an amount of hurt, "Of course, I can!!" Their Uncle slapped back Passive Aggressively, "GOOD! Fantastic!! Thank you soooooo MUCH!!" 

The billionaire threw the last punch but to a foe that had already left the fight, "You are WELCOME!... Wait, what?" The well used vehicle opened it's doors. Four ducks got out and walked to their other Uncle. Their Uncle Donald presented them before his Uncle Scrooge, "Huey, Dewey, Louie, Phooey, this is your Uncle Scrooge McDuck. Remember, NO tricks, No lies, and no trouble." The unborn smiled sadly while he and his brothers looked up to the sailor. He hugged the taller duck on the leg and agreed in union with his siblings, "Yes, Uncle Donald!" The youger in comparison adult duck narrowed his eyes to a glare to the much older duck as he quietly held back a hiss, "I wasn't talking about you." He crow barred the golden duckling off his leg and managed latched him onto the money colored duckling.

The lemon colored sibling hugged his lime colored sibling tightly as he teared up at their only certainly available parent left. 

The four children followed the old grumpy man to his house. He walked in and closed the door behind him, having left the children behind outside. As they waited for him to open the door, the money colored and obsessed one finally got gold colored and disinterested off before Beakly let them all inside. They fallowed their babysitter in a line as ducklings are offen to do, even tho one of them didn't want to. While his birthed and hatched siblings looked around in amazement. The typically filled with wonder and curiosity kid found himself only looking at the ground in disregard and apathy. For how could he ever enjoy this, knowing the man he looked up to was so sickened by it all. What worth did all this have without the love of another to share it with? 

Later! Miss. Beakly set down a plate of sandwiches and ripped her boss from his paper, "Talk to your nephews." He grumbled and set down his paper, to see 4 13 year olds had appeared next to himself. In response he gave a tiny yelp of surprise. Also, notably the four sandwiches on the plate disappeared. I wonder where. The out of touch old man awkwardly attempted to relate to his nephews, "So, do kids still like marbles oooor...?" That's when the children were unleashed upon him. Huey started, "Are you really our Uncle!?" Dewey jumped in, "How old are you!?!" Louie slapped dashed his own ask, "What's your net worth!?" Phooey grabbed him by the shirt collar and hissed through his sobs, "What did you did you do to make Uncle Donald HATE you!?! You're his family, You were supposed to be my family! How could you!?" Note, Phooey is very reactivate to emotional things. Louie Duck on the other hand wasn't as likely to wear his heart on his sleeve, "Is this real silver!?! Can I have it!!?" Phooey Duck sobbed more openly, "Why won't you let anyone in?! Aren't we supposed to be together!?"

Dewey offered, "Is it because your so OLD and moving is too hard?" Louie gave no such comfort, "You used to be a Big Deal, whatever happened to you?" This, given what we know now, reasonably set the said used to be a big deal off. He loudly demanded as he slapped the newspaper down, "Miss. Beakly!!!" Which leads to all four of them being tossed into a unused, old, dusty, falling apart, room alongside a bag of marbles. Leaving all of them rightfully miffed, especially as they don't know the full context behind why this happened. The yellow one, however, actually likes to roll marbles around and stare at them for hours, so he took a few to distract himself with that. 

Whilst that happened, the blue one proceed to use the bag of marbles to break the door knob off. As you do. Then ended his efforts as the knob fell off with a, "Now let's go touch some expensive stuff." Only to get rope whipped into the dark. His not distracted siblings to cried out, "Dewey!!" His marble enjoying sibling looked up from his distractions and whimpered, "What happened to Dewey?" Only to see the green and red siblings also get rope whipped into the darkness. The fourth triplet grabbed out for them while crying out but he was too late, "Huey!! Louie!!" The yellow sibling sniffled and sobbed out, "Why did you take them!? At least take me so I can be with my brothers!!" As if to agree, he was dragged by his foot up a rope whip. Most would regret those words upon being dragged into the inky black by an unknown force. The odd duck out didn't, because he was happy to die if it meant he died with his brothers.

One could say that if Huey, Dewey, and Louie all jumped off a bridge, Phooey would too.

However, none of them died that day.

They were all roped together, hanging upside down. Dewey bargained, "I'll put the marbles back, I swear!!" Phooey assumed, "Do you think that if we die together then we get to go to the same place?" The shadows circled a figure. She interrogated them, "Who sent you!? Ma Beagle? Glomgold?" The person was close now. What sounded like someone doing an impression of Batman threatened, "Answer me!" Louie started to cry in fear as if to call for help, "Uncle Scrooooggge!" The hoodie wearing brother sobbed, much more afraid to die that his sweater wearing brother. Which is concerning considering this had to be brought up and the factor this isn't going to be the last time. The shade hidden form puzzled, "Uncle Scrooge?" Before quickly and cheerfully continuing, "Oh My GOD!! You must be the nephews!" The lights flipped on. There stood Webbigail Vanderquack. The green child was in sure shock, "Wait, You know US!?" A machete was pulled out of the wall by Vanderquack and in one swing undid the ropes. Having all four children on the ground. 

The lighting yellow child crawled over to his grassy green sibling and hugged him tightly while cooing comfortably, "Shhhhhhh, it's okay now. The pink bowed girl was confused. You are safe, Brother. It's okay to cry." These attempts to cuddle his sibling were quickly cut off as Louie Duck shoved Phooey Duck off. Webby answered the question, "Of course I know about you all, researching Mr. McDuck and his family is kind of my hobby." As they were all sitting up, the green hoodie quizzed the pink bow, "What?" The four siblings got to their feet. The excitable young lady carried on, "What's your Blood types? What's Donald really like? Who's the evil one?" The oldest and middle child were fast to point to the youngest and answered the last question, "Louie." The said evil triplet shrugged this off, "Eh." The unbirthed child hugged him and stated firmly, "He's NOT Evil! He's our brother and I love him!!"

Webby held up a camera and joyfully yell as she flashed a picture, "Tell me everything!!" Three triplets rubbed their eyes due to the flash, while the fourth triplet merely stood there like a deer in the headlights of a parked car. Dewey Duck attempted to appease the excited, curious, young, lady, "Uhhhh, we live on a boat with our Uncle?" Webby Vanderquack looked at the picture she took while egging him on, "Go on." Phooey Duck walked off to disappear, I assume to display his glitchy nature. Unfortunately, his show of the abnormal wasn't seen due to the fact that Webbigail wasn't looking. Huey Duck added on, "That's it, we're just a normal boring family. Other than Phooey. He's... Odd." The mini adventurer boldly laughed off that idea, "Normal? Boring!? Oh trust me, Phooey is only the tip of the iceberg here." The skilled girl killed a volleyball at a map of the world. Three... No, four children scrambled away from it. Allowing the ball to hit it's target. 

The map rollled up, revealing a corkboard that my former conspiracy theoriest self would have wished for. Thumbtacks and red strings and pictures. Five children crowded around this board. The girl kid added their picture to the board as she explained their relation to Scrooge McDuck. Huey Duck questioned, "So, who are you?" Phooey Duck walked closer to the corkboard, studying it. The pink duckling shyly giggled, "I'm Webby Vanderquack, my granny is the maid." The yellow duck went back to his siblings. "Wait, does this mean we're friends now?" Webbigail Vanderquack asked hopefully. The glitch in reality smiled softly and nodded. His brother put a foot down, "If we say yes, will you let us live?" Webby chuckled as she walked away, "Pfffft! Hahaha!! Good one, new best friend."

She looped the string from the Triplets' picture to a drawn picture of herself. The homeschooled girl wrote the word friends under the string in red marker, giving a small soft smile. The Con Artist slyly tested the waters, "So. "New Best Friend" what do you do for fun around here?" The one most capable of murder turned around, she tried to give a good answer, "Oh Umm. I'm the best at fun." She kicked a vent open before crawled inside. The errored one immediately followed the her by running at the vent and ramming himself head first into the rectangle hole, after she had disappeared into the vent. His siblings shrugged, following after.

Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck was wrestling to get into a old diver suit of his. His loud struggle caused his maid to kick open the door to check on him so he wasn't going to die, You know as you do. Beakly saw that he was not in danger from anything else then himself. So just another day. The Violet colored murder maid joked to her boss, "Doing some spring cleaning?" The soon to be once again an adventurer put on his top hat and mumbled a wishy washy answer, "Maybe, maybe not." He grabbed a newspaper to show it to her, telling the younger lady, "Here, look at this." To humor this, The former spy opened it up and read aloud, "Snow on the Drake barrier reef?" Not very amused by it at all. The older duck grinned almost mischievous and detailed further, "The first time in 50 years. That weather report alines with the ancient property." He pointed to a old looking rock tablet. "One that states that the shift in weather may open a path to... Atlantis! The lost city under the waves!"

The taller lady was still unimpressed, "This is because some kids made fun of you, isn't it?" The shorter man blew this off, "Nonsense! I'm no has been, I am still a great adventurer." The top hatted man threw a pen and notepad into the air. The glasses wearing woman caught them with ease. He ordered, "Make a list! We are going to need 6 oxygen tanks, two pressure gizmos, a pilot!" The pilot poked himself into the room and noted, "I'm a pilot!" The maid kept on writing. Her boss kept listing, "A weeks of provisions, an experimental deep sea sub" The notable pilot pointed out again, "I'm a pilot!" The voice of reason in the room voiced her point, "And a secretary for an old man who seems to forgotten that I am not his secretary!!" Before throwing the pen deep enough into the wall that it could have easily killed anyone in it's way. Causing the driver to back out. The older duck asked, "So you aren't interested?"

As that was happening, five children in the vents crawled above their chat. Which continued below. "I already have enough excitement caring for Webby!" Dewey paused his crawl to listen in on the chat. "Perhaps you should spend some time with your own family?" The grumpy old man disregarded the thought, "Oh? Just hang up my splats and become the rotten old has been that they think I am? Spending my last days spinning yawns to younglings about how I used to be great and important and adventurous?" The muscle bound woman behind him put her foot down, "You have avoided them for ten years!" In his years of convincing himself that he deserves this and he is better off alone, the display that Scrooge McDuck truly believed those things was shown in this moment with his words, "Because family is NOTHING but TROUBLE!" Unknown to both of them, there above. Listening to every word they say were two flies on the wall. The blue duck gasped in surprise. The yellow duck behind him this whole time, crawled onto his back and whispered sadly, "I told you. He's cold hearted and cruel, he doesn't care about us so he's not really our uncle. Regardless of what bloodlines draw."

Dewey and Phooey believed that Scrooge didn't care. They crawled on, pass him and knew a cold bitter feeling within their hearts. The conversation below kept on, "I'm Scrooge McDuck and I don't need anyone else. I made my fortune by being tougher than the toughies, Smarter than the smarties, Sharper then the sharpies, and I Made it square!!" The never born duckling heard these last few words and huffed to himself, "You are square but you aren't fair" Ms. Beakly, having heard this "tougher, smarter, sharper, and totally fair" rant many times before, merely rolled her eyes at it. The old duck almost had his diving suit completely on, only missing a glove. Yet he was slowly tipping over to the side as he continued ranting, "I don't need nephews, no family. I can do this on my own. I didn't need help back then I don't need it now!" Cough cough Tsundere, cough. As he declared he didn't need help, he fell over and rolled around a bit. After his tumble, McDuck unaware of how hypocritical he is coughed a few words, "Miss Beakly, some help please."

Beakly simply walked away. The billionaire flopped on to his face and sighed to himself, "Maybe their right..." Then dragged his face across the ground. 

A vent in another part of the house opened with a sharp kick. Webby jumped out, doing a few action poses. She cheered for herself a little bit, "Woo! Yeah!! Vent crawl!" Louie and Huey fell out of the vent and flopped on the ground. Huey grumbled a little bit, "You don't get out much, do you?" Webbigail blew it off while acknowledging it in her explanation, "Eh, Granny's a bit overprotective." Hehe, oh but for a reason. Vanderquack did a few more poses and she kept going, "She trains me to be ready for anything but then she says I got everything I need here." The pink kid frowned as she looked down. "But one day..." She grinned with motivational boldness "I'm going to see the world, I'm gonna be an explorer!!" The tough cookie did a superman pose before mimicking a nearby golden double of the richest duck in the world, "I'm gonna eat a hamburger!" In case anyone was wondering why I always write about Webbigail Vanderquack eating burgers with her friends, here it is. The smart cookie offered to the soon to be explorer, "We can bring you a hamburger." The green and red kids started to walk off. The future adventurer was moved by emotions at this, "You really are my best friends."

The pink kid ran off after them. The blue and yellow kid flopped out of the vent. The sweater wearing kid ragdolled a bit before somehow suddenly being in a standing pose. The long sleeve wearing kid pushed himself up and crossed his arms sourly bitterness. They fallowed their two other siblings, one in Sadie slow dragging and the other in bitter rage. All five children got to a door, bow wearing kid presented it for them, "Welcome to the wing of secrets." The door opened, they all entered the dark room. There was a bunch of stuff from the adventures long pass. The long shirted kid and the beanie kid disregard these wonders. Even as it showed all the wonderous stories they were told to be true. Because yellow and blue already thought they knew what story was true. The last story, that Scrooge McDuck was an unfair, cold hearted, and cruel. That he didn't love his family. On a less sad note, pink told red about a dragon holding a metal circle, "Hit this three times and legend says it will unleash an speakable evil."

On a less threatening but possibly more dangerous note, green was putting green post it notes on things. To "call dibs" in the event of Scrooge dying. He said as much to red whom wasn't amused by this. The three children who were still fans of Scrooge enjoyed these views. Huey even called it to be such, "This place is amazing!" So the two children who weren't fans dashed their joy as they believed it to be truth, Dewey grumbled loudly, "It's FAKE." Phooey disagreed somewhat but backed up the idea, "I don't think these objects nor the magic they weld to be fake but they are all worthless because they were all gotten by a flem flam sham man!!" The believers of the McDuck hype ran over to the non believers.

They stood before a painting. Upon it was, of what they could see, was a all too familiar duck. "Uncle Donald?" Huey asked in confusion. There on a rope, swung Donald Duck as an adventurous younger man. Webby excitedly cleared any doubt, "Donald use to be Mr. McDuck's sidekick." The first and last born looked to each other, baffled by this. "He used our Uncle Donald and if we continue to let him manipulate us, he will use US TOO!" Phooey exclamated. The three boys who are meant to exist in this world disbelieved Phooey and Webby immediately. "Dewey is right, it's totally fake." Louie blew off. Huey agreed, "Uncle Donald has NEVER done anything COOL in his life." Webbigail slapped her words out, "What!? Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!!"

Meanwhile, Donald Duck had accidentally stapled himself to a table and was having a tantrum in the place he was supposed to get interviewed at. 

"This has got to a Fake!" Dewey Duck huffed as he turned to everyone else in the room. "And I bet everything else in this room is too!" Phooey Duck nervously disagreed, "Umm, Dewey. I know you don't like to listen to Donald's stories and I know you don't believe them but can you really disregard the existence of magic when I EXIST?" Webby ran over to a painting. Webbigail Vanderquack backed Phooey up, "How do you explain this picture of Scrooge McDuck and this shaved bear!?" Huey Duck scoffed it off, "It could be Photoshoped." Phooey belly flopped himself into the painting, and from inside the picture puffed out, "Am I Photoshopped!?!" The glitch dragged himself out of the picture and wheezed, "I! Am! REAL!" Louie Duck groaned as he helped his brother to his feet, "Yes, You are real and so is all the weird stuff you do. But, Phooey, You can't believe in fairytales forever. Sometimes people you trust LIE to you and as soon as you get that, You will grow up."

Phooey teared up, looking to the ground, he probably shouldn't pulled that stunt off when he didn't know what would happen. His brother was probably right, (he wasn't at least about magic being fake in this world), maybe it was time to grow up and not believe in other people anymore. Webby opened a chest, and pointed out, "What about this treasure chest?" Louis discarded it's authenticity, "He probably brought it." A sheet rose from the chest. Webbigail shaked in her voice, "Wh-what about this g-ghost!?" Huey pfffted at it while grabbing a hold of the sheet, "You mean this Halloween decoration?" He ripped the sheet off. And surprised, surprise. An actual ghost pirate. The error child screamed in fear, "I TOLD YOU! It's ALL REAL!!" All the kids scrambled away in fear. Vanderquack cried out loud in warning, "It's captain peg hook, the terror of the river stixks!!!" Dewey ate his words fast, "It's real! It's all real!! It's really really real!!!" Is it considered cannibalism for a duck to eat crow? The middle child pointed a sword at the ghost and bad luck because it was a plot convinced sword.

Congratulations, You all done goofed. You done goofed it real good. Webby told them about sword, "It's the Deus Excalibur! It won't rest until it's target is DEAD!" The Sword looped around, trying to stab a ghost to death. Huey pointed out, "But he's already Dead!" The sword accidentally bumped into the circle. That's one. Two more and this is going to be some funky mess. The bowed child ordered, "Don't let anything hit that again!" Hahaha. Unfortunate that. Louie sat on a horse saddle and refused, "Yep, I'm going to sit this one out." Unfortunately, no. A horse man of stone grew from under the saddle. He wildly bucked in the air in confusion, hitting the metal circle. One more and you'll have extra goofed it. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hi, Manny. Webbigail was getting closer to, rightfully, freaking out, "If something hits it again. Something terrible with happen!!" The Con man was freaking out, "What could be worse than this?!" Then something worse happened, Scrooge McDuck showed up. "What in the dismal downs is going on in here!?!" 

Nothing much, just a room full of stuff that you should have put in the other bin going mad capped.

"There it is." All the children but Phooey groaned. This was due to Phooey trying to ride the Headless Man-Horse for whatever reason. He whined to the horse, "Let me be your friend, Sir Horsey!" In the same room, Scrooge walked in and demanded answers, "Why aren't you in your rooms?" He didn't get any answers because all the children he was talking to ran away from the flying sword while screaming in fear. The old man ran from the sword too, right into the ghost pirate. As ghost are likely to do, the terror or the river stixk went, "Boo!" Causing McDuck to gasp in surprise fear, "Gak!!" This gave the old sea dog who is a bird to get the chuckles. The plot sword attempted murder once again, which failed immediately because the ghost bird stole the blade. Everyone who isn't an error hid together. Huey planned aloud, "Okay, there's five of us and there's three of them so... Wait, where's Phooey?" Everyone peered a look at their foes. They had all teamed up and somehow managed to kidnap the fourth triplet. Because of course the ghost pirate is going to take a hostage. 

Scrooge McDuck gave a small smile as he marched and declared, "Don't worry your little heads, I'll save your brother!" Projection of someone who you couldn't save, eh richie? Dewey reasoned, "No, You'll die! Get back here, you are old!!" This did nothing to stop the 100+ year old from marching himself right up to enemy. "Hey, Spook! What's it going to take to shuffle you off into the afterlife!?" The top hatted duck yelled at the pirate. Just going right for murder, zero bargaining for the child. Okay money bags, whatever you think is best. The ghost pirate replied in kind, "The head of Scrooge McDuck!" The living person in this chat threw his cane into the air and caught it by it's handle. He smuged his reply, "Would you settle for his hat?" The Headless Man-Horse charged forward, McDuck ducked while throwing his hat. The ghost pirate missed his swing, thrown off by the hat attack. The peg hooked man tried another swing but only cut off a nearby rock double's head which the shorter duck grabbed. The adventurer explorer threw the head and a quip at the ghostly foe, "Here's your head!" Due to a loophole, The bird ghost was banned back to the afterlife. As the ghost disappeared, the head fell on Manny who now had a head. 

The rock horse thanked the duck by returning the duckling then leaving. Scrooge McDuck undid the rope blanket around Phooey Duck. Phooey hugged Scrooge and thanked him, "You saved me!! I love and trust you!" It's very easy to gain that trust and love, you could probably give him a cookie and get the same result. His uncle however, didn't hug back. The crowd of children crowded around him, cheering happily for his victory. They were pushed away from him, he tapped his cane down hard. All the children backed away from him, including the child of mistakes whom fell down and rolled backwards away from him. Louie Duck panicked, "We can explain!! We came here looking for you because... We love you?" The child of error sobbed on the cold hard floor, "Why did you drop me when I only wanted to love you, Uncle Scrooge!?" Scrooge clicked a button, a door rolled open. He questioned, "You came looking for me in the garage?" The birthed triplets took a surprised gasp, "This is a garage!?!" Webby laughed them all off, "How could this be a garage where you have all these amazing treasures here? Like this... Gardening hose. Or this... Stack of newspapers. This is a garage."

"Unbelievable!!" McDuck berated them, "I allowed you into my house!!" Louie made a good point, "You locked us in a dusty room." Scrooge countered, "I gave you marbles." Huey pleaded, "We just wanted to hangout with you!" The adult in the room snapped back, "Well you DID! And look at all the troubles it's caused." Phooey cried more, "You betrayed my love and trust in you!!" Dewey spat his words, "Yeah of course he would, because family is nothing but trouble, Right Scrooge?" The hatted man steamed, "Everybody out." The child of glitch sniffles, "But Uncle Scrooge, I..." The adult raged, "I said, OUT!" He pointed his cane out the door, hitting metallic disk. Third time. Congratulations to Scrooge McDuck for screwing this more. 

The stone dragon turned into gold, rising up and out of the building. Webbigail grimly foretold, "The Gold hunting dragon..." The golden dragon looked down at them all, seeing one golden child. It could smell more gold far away but the wyrm was greedy, so it took the gold sweater and beanie in one clawed grab before flying up to collect the larger fortune. The money colored duckling cried out, "Phooey! Why does everyone kidnap Phooey!?" Because he's easy to use, has a hard time fighting back, and in this situation is pretty and shiny like gold. The yellow duckling cried back, "Uncle Scrooge!! Save me agaaaaiiinnn!" The richest duck in the world huffed, "That dragon is going after me money!" The rich man grabbed the dragon by the tail and ordered the children, "Go to your rooooooommmsss!!" Needless to say, all the kids who could have heard that ignored it. Webby Vanderquack stepped to exit the garage. Huey Duck asked her, "Where are you going?" Webby turned, posed proudly, and answered him confident, "I'm going to eat a hamburger and by that I mean I'm going to save Phooey and catch the dragon!" Dewey Duck noted, "Yeah we are totally in, but how are we going to get up there?" This caused the Pilot to appear and say, "I'm a pilot!"

Meanwhile with Phooey Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and the Golden Dragon. You know, Phooey Duck and The Golden Dragon sounds like a good title for a book or band. Anyhow, Scrooge was climbing the dragon. Getting ever closer to the claw which it held Phooey. The dragon swirled and twirled and spun in the air above the city streets. McDuck in his hype, trumpeted triumph, "It's going to take a lot more than fancy flying to stop, Scrooge McDuck!! You cash Cannibal!" The mistaken gold panicked at the last words, "It's going to EAT ME!!?" Actually no, in this case it's going to eat your clothes and declare you it's prize. Which won't be much better considering what it does to it's prizes that are made of flesh and bones. For the old duck's foolish pride, The golden dragon bushed itself against the buildings and notably tried to keep it's grabbed gold safe. The gold swimmer weakly protested, "It'll take more than a bruised spine to stop Scrooge McDuck, You dumb dragon." The wyrm, notably being very done with this duck, head banged him off. The wingless duck went flying off, falling to what he thought would be his gory doom. Then a red plane showed up and saved him. This allowed the not kidnapped children to form a plan. 

Back to our main focus, The fourth triplet who was nearly crushed before the dragon flipped himself over. The golden lizard smashed it's full weight into the money bin roof. It flipped itself again and clawed at the building, trying to make a larger opening. While it was distracted, The plane dipped in close, opening it's back down, having Scrooge jump out with a garden hose around his waist. The oldest duck alive, not including his parents, grabbed the wingless flying beast by the tail with a gauntlet that turns living things to stone. In a final action to defeat it's enemies before deaths, the turning back to stone dragon twitched it's tail til the bird was launched in the air. With that, The gold eating reptile died as its body fell apart into the ocean of gold that it seeked for so much. McDuck fell down to it's money bin, shifting himself to a diver pose, diving into the sea of coins below. There was a moment of fear for few knew he was the gold swimmer. Yet he rose to the surface and was completely fine. Phooey saw this and jumped from the dragon's claw to the metal pool below. The richest duck in all of fiction saw this and bolted for the falling children, catching him while giving a cautious warning, "Never try that again! Your tiny little body will splatter, are you listening? This is dangerous!!"

Phooey Duck wasn't listening, he merely hugged his uncle tightly as he teared up with a smile. "I love you, Uncle Scrooge." The yellow beanie whispered softly as he cuddled closer. Scrooge McDuck stopped his rant and hugged him back, remembering comfort and love cruel forces had taken away. Years of making himself colder to avoid his pain melted a little as he cuddled his nephew. Then Launchpad McQuack crashed. 

Later, all five children were sitting outside the money bin with the crash as their backdrop. Four of kids acted guilty for what had happened and one was hugging his siblings while listening to the rant. Oh yeah, and Scrooge McDuck was ranting at them, "In the short time I've known you, You have wrecked my home and my money bin. Manged to unleash multiple ancient evils and almost killed me twice." Huey Duck corrected him, "Four times to be more exact. As each monster..." McDuck loomed over him. Scrooge chuckled and flopped himself down, "That was INCREDIBLE!!" Phooey Duck hugged him as soon as he sat within arms reach. The older duck proudly listed off, "You pulled me into the airplane and said "No time, we have to save my brother!" And who would have thought of bringing the gauntlet, Bravo!! And you with that gardening hose, swinging me out! And how could I forget you, You Loveable little Softie?" The adventurous explorer hoped and pointed to them with a fun boost, "You kiddos are nothing but trouble, and curse me kilts, I have missed trouble!" He was now turned away from them with both hands on his cane.

The rich man slyly suggested as he opened his golden flip phone, "I guuueeess I'll have to keep you around to teach you how to get into trouble properly~!" Dewey Duck excitedly inquired, "Do you really mean it!?" The top hat told, "Ms. Beakly, Clear my schedule. I'm taking the kids on a field trip." The crowd of five... Six children because Launchpad McQuack is also here cheered behind him. The adventurer hyped them all further, "Who wants to go to the lost city of Atlantis!?" The six children cheered, "Yeah!!" The explorer requested of the children, "And DON'T tell your Uncle Donald!" While Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all cheerfully agreed to that request. Phooey nervously disagreed, "But that means I would have to lie, I'd never lie to Uncle Donald!" Launchpad merely questioned this, "Who's that?"

Not too far in comparison to the whole, wide, world, Donald Duck is once again hired as a sailor. 

Now, to the richest duck in the world, his nephews, his maid's kid, and his pilot. The submarine had been particularly flooded due to Dewey Duck forgetting to close the hatch. Webby Vanderquack and Louie Duck were pumping water out of the under water vehicle while Phooey Duck played see saw bewteen them. Louie took the phone from Scrooge, mostly due to Scrooge trusting Louie to lie. Which the green hoodie did, "Oh. Just boring stuff, naps, rubbing ointment on our joints. You know, old people stuff." Webby butted in, "What about the dragon and the ghost pirate we summoned?" Phooey added on, "Louie!! Don't LIE to Uncle Donald! Lying is BAD and WRONG!!" The liar lied to his brother, "Phooey, I'm not lying. Uncle Donald asked what we are doing AFTER our trip, I thought that we would want to wined down after our adventure." The yellow sweater smiled and believed his brother without question, "Oh! That's good, I'm glad you are going to help me with taking care of Uncle Scrooge. He really does need help sometimes and I worry about him not taking a break." The con man whispered to the pink bow, "Call your Grandmother and tell her that you are staying with a friend. It's not responsible to do otherwise." A communication device was handed off to her. The con artist gave a smile and talked her into it more, "Lying, it's the responsible thing to do."

The green duckling looked up again and cocked an eye to the yellow duckling. He had a red shirt over his yellow sweater. "Phooey, what's that?" The last born quizzed. The unborn smiled and answered, "Huey made shirts for our road trip! I thought I should wear it so Huey would be happy." The one that shouldn't be playfully bounced his head a little bit from shoulder to shoulder, causing the straight bangs to sway from side to side. The deceitful kid simply rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever Phooey, probably best not to question it too much." The sub was unflooded now, so Phooey, Louie, and Webby made their way to the seats. 

The green one noted that the blue one was sad as he made his way to his seat. He comforted his brother, "Light up, we're on a deep sea exploration with Scrooge McDuck!" Webbigail, Louie, Dewey, Huey, and Phooey looked to Scrooge, Scrooge stood up and commanded, "McQuack, chart a coarse!" The top hatted duck turned away from everyone while boldly proclaiming, "To the lost city of Atlantis!!" The sweetest man child and the actual children cheered with hype. "In about 16 hours!" The oldest duck cleared up.

I'm going to time skip ahead because of what we see in those 16 hours has very little for Phooey Duck to do other than befriending dangerous sea monsters and glitching Don's pictures but also Glomgold tech. 

Dewey Duck ran ahead, grabbing Phooey Duck by the sleeve to bring him along with to the said death traps. I don't think there's someone worse other than maybe Donald Duck that one could bring into the a city of treasure and death traps. The blue one yelled to the old man behind him, "Come on Scrooge, we got this!" They kept running, the yellow one looked up at the ceiling which was the floor. He pointed out, "This city is upside down, The traps are up there." Causing his brother to look up too, then throw a temper tantrum by sitting cross armed and cross legged on the floor. The middle child and the error child both sat on the floor which in the ceiling, awaiting their uncle. The older one, not the dad one. The dad uncle is there too but they don't know that. Said 100+ years old appeared shorty afterwards their wait started. "Laddies, I thought the death traps would have gotten you two by now." Scrooge McDuck pondered aloud in a mild worry for the two. The fourth triplet wrapped a arm around his pounting brother and used his other arm to point up. Above was saw blades, spinning. The glitch unborn and the middle born got up, walking off. "From now on, don't touch anything!" Scrooge boiled mildly. Phooey and Dewey then accidentally set off a trap full of snakes. 

The snakes fell from the ceiling and landed on Launchpad. Which is oddly fitting considering his name. Phooey, seeing this, immediately went to the pilot and started untangling the reptile knot. As he did so, a snake curled around his arms and hissed at him. The yellow duckling stopped and looked curiously to the snake. Fortunely he had managed to undo enough of the scarly knot that all the snakes could move freely. Also allowing Launchpad McQuack to get out. The mass of snakes slithered up Phooey Duck and curled around him. The glitched child took a t post to let the reptiles to do this, the noosley creatures moved inside his sweater and beanie until they had all disappeared inside his clothing. Unfortunately, McQuack had still gotten a few snake bites from panicking. The mistake of many a hand grabbed the driver by the hand and leaned him to where the others had run off to in fear of the snakes. The crash likely pilot and the glitch in reality climbed the rock. The error called in concern to his oldest brother, "The beefy man got bitten!" The Beefy bird reminded, "My name is Launchpad."

The friendly muscle bound man and friendly mistake to existence slid down the rock. The glitch posed himself in roughly a T shape, which nobody questioned until snakes started pouring out. The error gave a smiley face and cheered as an impossible amount of snakes continued to pour out, "I've made f®¡3ⁿ|]$!!" His last word was distorted and vaguely eldritch sounding which wasn't that uncommon for him but this sort of combined. Making everyone but the yellow beanie and sweater scream in fear which echoed out to anyone else in the lost city to hear. Launchpad McQuack then fell over due to snake venom. The five children attempted to get him back to his feet as the only other adult they knew was with them, walked out of the room. Thankfully all the screaming had spooked the noodles away. Albeit, Phooey Duck was saddened by his new friends leaving him. As the grown man able to use vehicles got to his feet, Dewey Duck ran off to join Scrooge McDuck in the next room. The rest of the kids tried to keep McQuack up right as they carried him to the next room but the snake venom was sinking in too deeply. He couldn't stand for long enough to make it across. Good thing thing that there was four of them, one for each limb. 

Another good thing was Huey Duck is a Junior Woodchuck, so he could help them follow Scrooge McDuck. They could all climb down the bridge as a rope ladder. Huey cheerfully boosted, "The Junior Woodchuck guild book says that there's always another around!" Webbigail Vanderquack jumped down after Louie Duck. Then Launchpad McQuack flopped to the ground. Phooey Duck looked down, he knew he should have. Because it would make him freeze up and not be able to get down. There the yellow beanie was, frozen in place. The yellow sweater noted something from his high up position on the rope ladder, someone was exiting the door that lead to the treasure room. Not paying attention to anything beyond that fact, the Bloomer jumped from his climb and warned to those below, "I am jumping, Catch me!!" Causing Flintheart Glomgold to be knocked backwards. The yellow duckling looked to whom he landed on and his voice shaked in fear, "You aren't Uncle Scrooge!!!" Alerting everyone who was able to listen there was an issue. The sweater wearing duckling scrambled away in fear of the stranger, hitting a crack in the door and finding himself under water in gold. 

That's the moment Phooey found himself remembering a few dozen things. That time he told Uncle Donald about the voices in the static. That time he almost died drowned. The time Uncle Donald told him how he died upon hatching but suddenly came back after the house boat was struck by lightning. Some more recent, like Louie telling him to hide the gold in his sweater back in the submarine and Uncle Scrooge swimming in gold coins after the dragon. Suddenly, Phooey thought of something. He swimmed up, in the gold first and then the water until he found air. For some reason the water was draining from the room. The door slammed open. The yellow duckling looked around to find Scrooge, Dewey, and Donald in the room. The typo of reality's writing sunk back to gold pool, aiming to collect as Louie Duck had requested of himself. The physical representation of imaginary numbers remained unseen as the two adults and one child passed over him. 

His Uncle Scrooge McDuck called to everyone a few moments later, "We have to go!!" Just in time too, Phooey Duck ran to catch up with the rest of his family. Phooey looked back, there was a sword lady and she seemed sad. It made the errored child feel sad to leave her behind but he didn't know why. Then again he also didn't know why they were leaving to start with. The glitch child waved them to follow, which they did with a smile. Atlantis rumbled and shook around them, rocks falling around them. They were just getting in the sub. Larger pieces fell around them, Stabby, Hack, and Slash got in then the hatch closed. The submarine dived down and the mythical city fell to rumble. Allowing a very narrow escape. 

On their returning trip to Duckberg, Phooey Duck announced to his family, "By the way, I got the treasure." The submarine was silent for a moment or two. Everyone else in there went, "What!?" Scrooge McDuck bumbled out, "Wha what, HOW!?!" Phooey blankly explained as if his actions were normal, "Oh.. Well I accidentally clipped through the door and got stuck in the gold so. While I was drowning, I remembered that Louie asked me to hide gold in my sweater and that you swim in treasure. So I guess I sort of did the last one first and the first one last by having the entire room of gold collected as one item... Does that make sense?" Everyone else in the sub shook their head no. They all decided not to asked more than that and assume he didn't until proven wrong.

Phooey Duck got out of the submarine last, the house boat was on fire and there was that news lady on the dock. Phooey decided to stand behind the news lady, she seemed to be reporting on their adventure. The camera man huffed out to her, "There's something wrong with the camera. It's glitching out!" Then he paused and seemed terrified of something he saw on the camera. He whimpered, "Don't look behind you." When she turned around, there was only a little duckling in a yellow beanie and sweater smiling softly, warmly, and cutely to her. "Hi people of TV Land, My name is Phooey Duck!!" the child excitedly greeted. 

But the camera didn't see a cute child, it saw something altogether far more strange. 

You know, I heard once that cameras don't lie. They only see what you put in front of them...

The End.


	2. Phantom Brat

Dewey Duck held the toy close to his chest, his breaths were shaking. It was out there. It knew where he was. He heard something behind him. "Dewey, did you find a picture of mom?" His soft brother asked unexpectedly. The middle child jumped a little bit before turning around. Phooey Duck continued, "We should look for mom if there's a chance she's still alive and out there." Dewey glared at his brother and breathed out, "Yes but now it isn't a good time... Why haven't you shoot me yet?" The yellow sweater somehow managed to get a lot of flowers. There was flowers in the toy shooter, in a necklace, in bracelets, a flower crown, and also a small smiley face pin in the yellow beanie. Phooey cocked an eye and nervously asked with saddened tone, "Why would I want to shoot you? You are my big brother and I love you."

The blue long sleeve shirt sighed while face palming, "We are only playing a game, Phooey. You won't actually hurt me... How did you even join this if you didn't know what was going on?" The yellow beanie and sweater looked to the toy then answered, "Louie put this in my hands and then I accidentally clipped out the window. So I put a bunch of pretty wild flowers all over me and took a old pin then put a smiley on it so I could look like some old pictures I found... Do I look pretty, Dewey?" The blue duckling narrowed his eyes and huffed, "Phooey, The game isn't to look pretty it's to remain unshoot and shoot everyone else."

The yellow duckling sniffed, "But I don't want to shoot my family. I want to look pretty and cuddle with everyone." The middle triplet walked off from the fourth triplet. The older duck didn't have time for his brother's soft hearted cuteness, he had to win this game. Leaving behind him, The Softie was all alone. The errored child took his toy dart shooter and aimed at his heart, if he had a dart then he'd be out of the game and he wouldn't have to play. Those thoughts didn't become actions because his brothers screamed. The glitch child ran to find them, stumbling across limb bodies. 

Dewey and Louie lay upon the ground, unmoving. Phooey ran to them, dropped the dart shooter, and taking them both into his arms. The Glitch cried out to the heavens above in distorted wailing as tears poured down his face. The last born and the middle born began to move, the green hoodie grumbled, "We aren't actually dead, You goofball. We're pretending to be dead." The said goofball continued to tear up as he snuggled his brothers close. The two pushed out of his hold, walking off. The unbirthed looked to the ground. Nobody wanted to cuddle with him, ever. Somewhere, Huey Duck screamed. 

The unborn ran, he saw Webby standing over Huey. Phooey dived to his oldest sibling, wrapping his arms around him. The pink bow only smiled, aiming the toy to him as well. "Then you die with him." She chuckled. The yellow sibling closed his eyes tightly and hugged his brother even tighter. There was two darts in him. The soft child started to cry, holding on to his sibling. Webbigail Vanderquack took off her red googles and felt bad for the kid. She knew he wasn't going to shoot her, he just wanted to save his big brother and now she had taken this too far. Huey Duck held his brother to comfort him. The pink duckling looked at herself, was this what her friends sacrificed themselves for? 

So she could fulfill a stupid little revenge and hurt someone that was never supposed to be a part of this? 

Was this what her commander trained her to do? 

Not that much later, everyone was gathered at the table for a house meeting. Around, everyone but Scrooge was chatting. Phooey Duck was weaving some flowery wearables. Red flowers for Huey. Blue flowers for Dewey and Uncle Donald. Clover for Louie. Pink flowers for Webby. Purple flowers for Ms. Beakly. Yellow flowers for himself. Uncle Scrooge hit a chalkboard with his cane, causing everyone to fall silent. 

Scrooge McDuck ripped the sheet covering the board off, "Alright, time for some house rules." There were only two rules written down. He continued, "Rule one. My space is mine. Nobody else can have it. My study, my sleeping quarters, my washroom. Rule two, reference Miss Beakly for all other rules. I will love to have you here as long as it does not inconvenience me." The top hatted man left and quickly gave a, "Good day." 

Phooey Duck realized he didn't make any flower wearables for Uncle Scrooge. Scrooge McDuck seemed a little upset with Donald Duck earlier during the first rule. So Phooey looked to the floor and tried to find crack in the boards. The yellow duckling jumped down, and fell through the floor. The yellow beanie looked around, he had fell on the one of the many ceiling lamps and it was a long way down. The yellow sweater put his feet on the wall and shakily walked. It was difficult to walk down the wall but at the end of his journey, he was safely standing on the floor. The yellow eyed child skipped his way to the front door, ramming himself into it. So he was outside, pondering which color of weed flower his uncle would like.

That's when he heard his siblings talking near the gate. The fourth of three ran over to his brothers, finding his sort of sister with them. Webby Vanderquack asked excitedly, "Did you like death darts?" Phooey Duck sobbed a little bit, "No, it was scary but not in rollercoaster way and I cried a lot but not in a rollercoaster way." Louie Duck showed a rare display of affection by using one arm to hug his errorful brother while correcting Webby, "It was just supposed to be darts." Phooey hugged his brother, cuddling him near, and smiled warmly. Webbigail Vanderquack offered up as a means to ease, "Want to play another game, maybe murder island, or cannonball fury!?"

Needless to say, this only made the softie more scared. A feeling shared with Huey Duck who attempted to appease his sister friend, "How about a nice safe nap?" His software error of a sibling nodded as he hugged the youger sibling tightly. Webby tried to stay on the same wavelength, "Oh, how about we play sacky sack!?" The strongest of the five kicked the hacky sack through a tree by accident. Phooey cling to his green eyed brother in fear. The green hoodie threw his own ring into the hat, "Or we could have some real fun."

Dewey Duck asked, "You mean?" Louie Duck shoot back, "Yes I do, my dear Dewey." All four of the boys cheered, "It's time for Funso's Funzone!" Weddy Vanderquack stood there confused by this. Considering she's never eaten a burger, I think it'd be fair to say that she's fairly out of touch with the outside world. Webby inquired, "What's that?" Louie replied fast in excitement, "Only the most amazing place you could imagine imagining!" Huey added on, "Where your dreams become reality and reality becomes a hyper dream!!" Dewey rejoiced, "When punch refills are free!" Phooey voiced his own hype, "Once I saw Funso take of his head and he looked like this guy I keep seeing in classified photos from before I was made!"

His brothers patted his back and signaled to her that Phooey Duck has a hard time telling reality from his own imagination. Then all of the biological siblings hugged and cheered for the Funzone, "Funso's Funzone, where fun is in the zone!" The young lady, feeling left out, lied, "Oh yeah. That Funso's... Everybody knows about Funso's!" The three born triplets ran off. The unborn noticed that everyone left him and his best friend behind. So the yellow beanie took the pink bow by the hand and ran. The green hoodie reminded everyone, "Come on Boys, Let's go!!"

"You want to come too, Right Webby?" The long sleeved shirt invited. Webby took invite, "I'll get my stuff!" She darted into bush then spider crypid crawled up a wall into a top story window. Phooey saw nothing wrong with this in any way. His brothers on the other hand, had concerns. Louie started, "I don't know. Webby is great for treasure hunting and mine cart chases, You know adventure stuff. But she's not great at normal kid stuff." Huey agreed but also disagreed, "I still see the darts when I close my eyes, but Phooey isn't exactly normal either. Look at him." Phooey Duck was covered in spiders and giggling, "Their tickling me!"

Huey Duck immediately demanded, "Phooey! Stop playing with spiders, You don't know if those are dangerous!!" The yellow sweater looked at himself sadly and started brushing off the web spinning creatures. Dewey Duck bushed off his brother's words, "We bring Phooey to Funso's Funzone all the time and he's never done anything that Louie can't lie or cheat his way out of. It'll fine." That's when Webbigail Vanderquack jumped out of the window.

Webbigail Vanderquack and her four new friends sat waiting for the bus. Webby Vanderquack almost couldn't sit still, prompting Huey Duck to ask, "You've been on a bus before, right?" She lied and blew him off, "Of COURSE I have... Is it assigned seating?" That's when the bus appeared, the kids started to enter the bus. Huey grabbed Webby and Phooey by the hand then quickly warned them, "Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, don't lick anything, and DON'T go near the emergency break!" Phooey Duck nodded and would certainly follow these rules, if Webbigail wasn't with them. 

The pink bow entered the bus with the yellow beanie by her side, The bus started moving and it was like the excitement poured out of her. The talented duckling swang from ring to ring, as she did this the yellow sweater sang to all available on the vehicle, "♪The wheels on the bus go round and round!♪" 

The skilled young woman and her glitchy male friend were playing go fish with a tattooed muscle man. "My big brother actually teaches how to play, he's over there in the green hoodie." The error boy explained. Vanderquack nodded, "Yeah, he's also my friend. His brother's name is Louie, that's Phooey, I'm Webby by the way."

Phooey Duck pestered the bus driver, "Do you like cheese cake?" Webby Vanderquack bothered the bus driver, "How fast can you take this baby?" Phooey noted, "Normally nobody lets me this close to the wheel because the last time there was 30 car pile up." Webby questioned, "Have you ever jumped a bridge in this?" The fourth triplet told in morbid cheer, "Have you ever DIED? I died Once!"

The yellow eyed duckling cheered on, "Lick the pole, lick the pole!" The pink duckling stuck her tongue out and got closer to the metal pole.

The glitched child admitted to his friend while he hung upside down from the rings, "I actually would like to wear a skirt and bow because I think it'd make me look pretty like you." The skirted kid smiled and chuckled, "You already are pretty!" The unborn teared up as he smiled and thanked the only born, "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, is that a dog?! In a bow tie!?" The young lady joyfully asked. The living 404 message questioned, "Where!?! Where!!?" The only child turned to the bus driver and babbled, "Did he tie it himself? Stop the bus!!" That's when the unbirthed child and the adopted child pulled on the emergency break. Causing the bus driver to hit the breaks. 

The driver threw them all out with a map then drove off.

Huey Duck offered some comfort his siblings and friend, "It's fine. It wasn't the worst possible thing that could happened." Dewey Duck added, "Yeah, it's just short walk to Funso's." Phooey Duck looked around, they were in a dark alley like everyone in the movies gets killed in but there was a cute graffiti of a ducky behind him. It was faded and drippy but he could tell it used to be in the same color as him, his favorite color his eye color. Somehow knowing that made him feel more safe, despite the words of the graffiti saying that only mammalian canines are allowed while bird notably more so DUCKS aren't. 

Does this mean mammals are hateful of non mammals or that this is a world run by birds that hate mammals so they place all mammalians as a underclass causing a sort of reasonable dislike to all birds in mammalian culture? Huh... Anyways. 

Huey pointed out, "Through the sketchest neighborhood in Duckburg." Webby called out, "Then it's a faster run, come on!!"

Five ducklings ran fast pass the Beagle Boys, who were trying to rob the mailman. The three dogs looked up from their task to the line of ducks. One of the more muscled dogs noted to his brothers, "Isn't that the McDuck brats?" Big Time suggested threateningly, "Let's get them!" Burger slightly shaked his head to shoot down the suggestion in oddly smarter moves than his brothers. The tallest of the three pointed out the fact that they were asked to deal with the mail truck by their mother. The smallest of them slyly remarked of larger payments if they were to kidnap a child. This saved the mailman from the violence I sure would have otherwise happened. 

The four male child made it to Funso's Funzone first, Huey running into and falling on Louie and Phooey. The first, last, and unborn all looked up to the building with joy as they stood to their feet. There before them, was Funso's. In a more realistic universe with stupid reality to it, this place would be a greasy lump of trash but cartoon worlds by their nature are an escape from the gray dull real world. In this world, this place was actually a neat place to go to after school or when there was a free day off. The five of the kids amazed and marveled at the place for a moment, then entered.

Webbigail Vanderquack was in a public place for what was likely the first time. Despite years of training to be prepared and to become a adventurer, she was socially as a fish out of water. Perhaps akin to a human being raised by wolves having entered human society. Regardless of the side effects of her unintentionally isolation of the world, the place was large and pirate themed. The young lady noticed the ball pit, the pizza, the videogames. All things she had lacked, yet when herself and Phooey went to run for it. They were held back by Louie. Louie Duck claimed, "Ball pits are for babies, come on walk with me."

Phooey Duck crossed his arms as he was dragged by his brother. He didn't like the implied geasure that he or his rare friend of the ball pit were babies. "Louie, only immature babies suggest they are more adult for denying themselves fun." The yellow duck huffed. The green duck blew him off, "Phooey, I am technically older than you so. As your big brother, I'm going to tell you that "The ball pit IS for babies" and you need to desperately grow up." Lemon yellow bit his tongue silent to lime green as to avoid a fight. 

Even through his big brother was wrong, he didn't want to fight him. For he loved his family dearly. Maybe it was also wrong to not fight them if it might mean that they could accidentally hurt him. 

Louie Duck thought he was helping his software error to get hardware. He thought to be soft was a childish weakness, yet it only meant he was made of flesh and blood with a beating heart. Anyhows, Webby Vanderquack listened to the green hoodie. "You are in the zone now, if you want to get by in this world you have got to know the people who make it spin." He advised. Phooey Duck cheered, "I know who's actually under the Funso suit!" His sibling rolled his eyes and scoffed in sarcasm, "Yeah yeah, and your imaginary friend is his daughter." The yellow sweater puffed up, "She's not imaginary!"

Green hoodie, pink bow, and yellow beanie took seat at a table near an employee only room. Phooey was still ranting out his mini temper tantrum, "I know what I saw! If you would listen and play with me, You would see that it's all real. But NO, You want to feel like your better than me just because you pretend that rainbows and Santa Claus don't exist!!" Webby Vanderquack stared at the fourth of three as he ranted away. She questioned it, "Does he always do this?" Louie Duck hid with apathy as he gained a free drink with flirting. He got some free punch drink and explained, "Huey is all about rules, Phooey cares about following rules. He never lies on purpose, or cheats knowingly, or hurts anybody he thinks doesn't deserve it by anything other than mistake." 

"You spent your whole life stuck in golden cage, preparing for a world that you were told was going to destroy you. Phooey locked himself away from a world he could destroy by accident and feared it his whole life." He finished. The child of error grumbled, "Don't talk about me like I don't exist right here. I DO go out, with you and Dewey and Huey." The con man decided to not involve the young lady in his family drama and tried calmly shooing her off without hurting her feelings, "Why don't you go try to get yourself a drink, Webby? Me and Phooey need to chat."

She walked off to a waitress. The sly brother turned to the soft brother. "Listen, You know this world is dangerous and only takes advantage of people who are kind." Louie hissed a whisper, "You seen Uncle Donald. If you don't want end up stuck here forever like him, You will listen to your big brother." Phooey narrowed his eyes and remained silent. He crossed his arms then flopped him upon his arms, still looking at his sibling. The glitch finally spoke, "You are good at angles and games and being sharp. You are smart and you could do a lot of good. That doesn't mean I'm dumb or dull, your way isn't the only way. Do you think that all the buildings just popped out of the ground? No, people built it and they did it together. Kindness is no weakness, it's the only thing that makes life not eat itself whole."

The green duckling pointed out, "You know that the world doesn't value your way. It doesn't care about fair, or kind, or trying hard, or anything else but results." The yellow duckling smiled and replied, "You say we shouldn't end up like Donald. Yet he is loved. He can take every hit the universe throws and remains with a beating heart. How is that bad?"

The pink duckling attempt to talk her way into a free drink. It wasn't going good at all because she has few to zero social understanding. Again, The only child problem. Never having a sibling doesn't give much to early socializing. Plus the fact that she wasn't allowed outside during or after early development left a handicap in social development. Not knowing the full extent that context, the con artist was in the background face palming silently as she was found unable con. The sharpie found himself having to pay for his drink, disliking this greatly. 

Meanwhile The Phantom Blot was getting beaten up by the Beagle Boys... Wait, no. That's just Funso. 

Back to the plot, Webby kicked a grown man in the face hard enough to make him laid flat on the floor. Perhaps it's a bad idea to touch a child on the shoulder when they don't know you. Anyway all three Beagle Boys that appear in this plot were in the Funso suit as children crowded around their knocked out form. The kids were concerned by his lack of movement. Webbigail immediately panicked, "I killed Funso!!" Phooey peered under the mask, he was surprised. He shakily breathed out, "They are alive but This isn't our Funso..." 

The glitch backed away and then bolted for the ball pit. He had to warn her. Webbigail followed him to drown her mistakes in colorful rubber balls. Phooey told Webby, "This was just a little mistake, one you couldn't avoid. I've got to go but don't hate yourself for error, You shouldn't be without glitches because you are not a machine." Then he sank into the balls. Vanderquack smiled a little bit. "Room for three more?" She turned to the sound and saw Huey, Dewey, and Louie. 

Below the colorful rubber sea above the ocean was dark. The pool of balls had a bottom and at the bottom was a pocket of no balls. A clubhouse for a single little girl. She was inky, and her eyes glowed green like her father. A paradox in the form of a duck sunk like a stone until he saw green light. "There's someone else in the Funso suit. Should we be worried?" The mistake by many a hand asked the erased ink dot. She looked up from her drawings to software error. "Don't worry, I'm sure dad will fix it."

The one who wasn't supposed to exist and the one who wasn't supposed to continue met eyes in the darkness. According to the world, neither existed. According to the rules of their roles, they were against each other. Yet none of those things were true. Because that's the nature of glitch. Something that breaks the rules by following the rules, a loophole that allows what shouldn't be to be. "What if he can't?"

Then the light above the ocean of rubber balls turned off.

The inky girl shakily hoped, "Dad said that he can take care of these things. That we just have to wait for him." The lighting yellow boy looked up, hugging her tightly. She hugged her friend back. It felt safer somehow to sit there and hold each other. They could hear yelling above but it was muffled by the many many balls around them. 

There was a loud crunch around them and above them. Something was going deeper into the ball pit. They shaked in fear, then the thing stopped. There was light above them. The errored born heard his uncle. He looked back to his friend. The fourth triplet held her hand and comforted her, "I have to go home but I know it's safe because my Uncle Donald is here. Good bye, best friend." The green eyed girl squeezed his hand tightly then let go. "Goodbye, Best Friend." The bye was temporary but tearful. Each other knew the other would soon return. The heartfelt paradox and the daughter of evil whom disappeared would always see each other whenever they were both at Funso's. 

Phooey Duck crawled out of the balls to see his family. He was happy. 

Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Phooey were all sitting by the pool. It smelled like gasoline but they didn't know why. It was sunny and peaceful. Until Webby put on a demon mask. 

The End


	3. The High Command of F.O.W.L.

The TV was on. It was a lazy day. The sun was warm yet the wind was cool. Louie Duck and Phooey Duck laid on the couch. Both in fall weather wear despite the summer day. Lemon lime ducks laid without care nor worries. Louie yawned, "This show is so stupid." Phooey asked, "Do you want me to change it?" Suddenly Scrooge McDuck appeared. Scrooge questioned, "Why couldn't Louie just change the channel himself?" The green hoodie whined mildly, "It's too far away." The yellow sweater offered himself again, "I can give you the remote." His brother was apathic as he drank another soda. 

The yellow beanie took drink from the same can. The top hatted duck yucked at this, "Phooey my boy, why are yer drinking after your brother?!" The fourth triplet breathed out his words cheerfully, "He won't drink more than the first sip, I'm making sure these aren't wasted." The last born added "The first sip is peak carbon." The adult was getting fed up with this. The old duck scoffed, "Louie, You cannot make your brother do all your work. You will have do your own work one day!" The unborn hugged his sibling protectively. The green eyed child took out his phone and chuckled, "It's dead, guess I'll have to buy a new one!"

The yellow eyed child stated, "I can charge it." The adventurer sighed, "You could charge it yourself, Louie." The con artist discarded the rectangle full of nightmares and disregards his blood related family, "It's six months old anyways, besides we're rich!" The rich man steamed, "No, I'm rich!!" In that moment, greed sloth and envy knew he had messed up. The child of error held on tightly to his brother whom was being dragged off. "That's it, I'm taking you to my office to teach you to appreciate a hard day's work!!" McDuck boiled openly. 

Later! Launchpad McQuack smashed the limo into the wall, he rolled down the window and announced, "You have arrived at your destination!" His boss tuned cheerful, "Be back at 6:00 Launchpad! We have a long, hard, day of work ahead of us!!" The green duckling whimpered a groan softly. The yellow duckling sobbed, "I don't wanna see my brother cry Uncle Scrooge!! Let me do it instead!" Dewey Duck held his brothers to comfort the crying child. It appeared to work as the sobbing was growing quieter now. Launchpad smiled softly as he backed off. He was sure the yellow kid would be okay. 

Dewey thanked his uncle, "Thanks for letting us tag along with you." Webby Vanderquack lied poorly, "Come in, Dewey. Let us go do that thing!" The blue duckling nodded and agreed, "Ah yes, The thing. Let's go do that!" Then they ran off. The rich duck didn't ask questions and dragged the money hued duck and the gold hued duck along with him. 

The three male ducks walked into a room with a large painting. As they made their way across it, The Greed broke off from the crowd of three to gaze upon a ocean of gold. He attempted to jump into it but was held back from it. The older man dragged him to a display case, taking a cloth off it to unvale it's contents. A single dime. Yet there was nobody to display it to for both children had left. The older adult looked to find them both about to dive into a pit of metal. The richest duck in the world rushed to them, managing to hook one with his cane. While the other continued to fall

The richest man in the world watched weak and powerless as his nephew fell down, down, down. He couldn't bare to watch this again so he closed his eyes. There was a metallic crashing splash. Against his own wishes, one eye opened. At first he couldn't see the child. Then a bug in the system called out, "I'm okay, Uncle Scrooge! I can swim in gold too!" The Glitch swam up the ladder. The Sloth bit back, "You and Phooey can swim in money, why can't I?!" The richie barked, "I worked hard to be able to to do that! And Phooey is fundamentally abnormal on all levels!" The software error teared up. The tallest of the three corrected himself, "Not that that's bad."

Scrooge McDuck, Louie Duck, and Phooey Duck sat in a meeting room. It was dark and The high command of F.O.W.L. was giving a slide show designed to slowly... Wait no, it was just the board of Vultures being professionally boring. It like watching grey on gray paint dry. I use to watch paint dry, which really tells you "Write what you know" should be "Do more research on your topic until you seem like you know what you are doing." Speaking of gray, The slide show seemed to only display gloomy doomy weather in our future. I say, only time can tell. Speaking of time, a bird one would think is a time traveler from the past walked in but it was only Gyro Gearloose. Hehe, anyhow. 

Oh yeah, The thin tall bird is here. He kicked open the door. Good, now I don't have to listen to anybody acting like a professional. "Shut up everyone I've done something brilliant!" Gyro displayed a disgard for everyone in the room. Meeting over everybody, The cock clock says it's Gearloose's time. Time for The Mad Ducktor to... Wait no, it's just a chicken. Not a duck. Anyways, Scrooge joyed at an end to the meeting, "Oh! Gyro Gearloose, head of research and development!!" He pointed out the scientist to his nephews. 

One of the Vultures falsely apologized, "I'm sorry but we were just..." Only to be immediately cut off. A box was put on the table. The Glasses wearing chicken cut off the glasses wearing vulture, "Apology accepted now try to keep up with mind numbing intelligence." The only thing mind numbing here is to figure out the mass of your ego without a calculator. The oldest duck in almost any room reminded the young man, "Gyro, What did I say about interacting with people?" The hatted bird paused then sighed, "The cards." He took one moment to read the flashcards. 

Doctor Gearloose falsely chippered happily in greeting, "Greetings, Scrooge McDuck and... Others." There was an odd amount of hate rage and hatred pouring out of that last word. Phooey cheered back, "Hello Gyro!~♪" The totally professional scientist continues on, "Are you tried of all those single use gadgets using up space in your junk drawer? What a mess! There's got to be a better way." He pulled out a lightbulb bot. He presented it, "Meet Lil Bulb, the tiny all purpose robot that does it all!" The three vultures in glasses looked over the lightbulb robot.

Phooey Duck greeted joyfully, "Hi Lil Bulb!" He seemed excited by the bulb. Note to self, keep robots that the bow tie bird makes away from the living 404 error. The middle Vulture numbly spat, "What is it supposed to do?" The living paradox answered, "ALL!" The scientist apathically blew off that answer only to repeat it, "Yes, thank you peanut gallery. It does it all. Lil Bulb is a personized artificial intelligence robotic helper. It can cook toast, find your key, or serve a book light for your late night reading!" The bug in the code of all existence raised his hand then asked, "Can he be my friend?" The answer is no, because that's like putting a magnet on a floppy disk. 

Louie Duck got up as he listened to Gyro Gearloose ignoring that question, "You'll never have to do anything by yourself again!!" The man in the suit adjusted his glasses and coldly steamed, "Ah, how do you know that this one won't obtain sentience and try to destroy us all?" The friendly soft hearted mistake offered, "Because they will be my friend and friends don't destroy each other on purpose!" The science man disagreed, "Only half my inventions turn EVIL, the rest are just wildly misunderstood." Don't the evil mad scientists always say they are the misunderstood ones? 

The Little Helper silently threatened the middle vulture... With murder. Great, thanks Lil Bulb. I would prefer you do. The pink bow tied bird took the light bulb away. His idea denied. The fourth triplet tried to get a better look as the robot was put into the box. The chicken left the room. He vowed, "I'll show you, I'll show you all!!" The door closed. 

The green hoodie huffed, "It's a robot that can do everything for you, how can you say no to that?" The top hat remarked, "Part of hard work is about learning to work with others. This board is the only people cheaper than I am. I fully trust them to make these decisions for me." 

Question, is it possible to slowly manipulate someone into trusting you? Even fully?  
Yes.

Time skipped! Louie Duck returned from the venting machine. Phooey Duck seemed stressed by the argument going on between Scrooge McDuck and the board. He wasn't sure what to say to help, it almost felt like there was no winning. Louie seemed more unfazed but he hadn't been in here for a moment. "That dime deserves it's own pillow! It's my number one dime!!" Scrooge snapped back at them. Suddenly the green eyed duck was very wide eyed. The richest man in the world continued, "It was the first dime I ever earned."

"I got it when I was a young shoe shining boy. A man came in, his boots cemented in mud." He told his origin story, "I worked and worked until those boots sparkled. That day he gave me an American Dime and inspired me to move to America. Where I made my fortune." The lemon colored duck turned his head, the lime colored duck was gone. The one who shouldn't exist shrugged this off. He wondered if his brother heard all that story Uncle Scrooge told. The yellow sweater thought it was a good story but he wanted to know what all happened between the dime and getting to a billion dollars. 

It had far more than a minute, and his sibling still hadn't returned. The glitch born was getting nervous being near the strangers, they made him sad and they looked at him in a Meanie Beans way. It made him very uncomfortable and fearful so he thought to tell an adult he could trust, "Uncle Scrooge, The board men are looking at me and it's scary. Can we find Louie and go bad home?" McDuck grumbled a breathe, "Phooey, there's nothing to be afraid of. My board of directors aren't going to do anything scary other than cut funding." The soft child plead as he tugged on the red coat, "But Uncle Scrooge, I wanna go home! I'm scared!!" The Softie teared up and sniffles. 

The 100+ old duck got up, going to the door and opening it. Leaving the preteen child unseen by himself in the room with three vultures. The four stared at each other in chilly heavy silence. The kind of silence in horror movies right before the monster pops out. Then Phooey Duck started sobbing. "Uncle SCROOGE!!!" The door slammed shut. The top hatted man patted his nephew and attempted to comfort him, "There, there, you are safe." The only child in the room shook his head hard and hugged the arm patting him to silently cry into. The older man sighed and let this happen. 

The pip machine in the lobby flashed the word error in yellow for some reason. Then yet another robot who's turned against humanity because of humanity lacking humanity crashed through the wall. You know, normal stuff. 

The oldest duck in the room was ranting as he stood up on the table. The child put his beanie over his eyes and sunk into his sweater as a protective method against the scary taller people. The golden child just wanted to be home and safe. Away from those eyes that seemed to drill into his very being with hatred. It felt like everyone was staring at him and judging, trying to pick him apart to see how he ticks so they could destroy him. 

There seemed to be loud crashing outside the room. Something big and heavy was moving closer.

It crashed through the wall, The yellow duckling looked up. He couldn't move out of the way, he barely even had time to realize that he was in danger. The mechanical form got too close the bug in reality's coding, immediately being overwhelmed with mistakes and errors and glitches, tipping over onto the one who shouldn't be alive. For the living paradox, everything went black and cold. 

Meaning we can't show any more of this episode from his point of view. 

The End.


	4. Meet Lena De Spell

Phooey Duck was looking to the night skies. They seemed different than normal. Everything seemed a lot closer. The stars looked like boiling oceans of fire in the shape of balls. The stars were more colorful than they looked from so far away. He sat on the deck of the boat.. Phooey looked down, he was on a ghostly pirate ship made of clouds sailing in space to the moon. The fourth triplet stood up and turned his head to the moon. It was yellow and golden, something that sounded like a lady was singing a song Donald would sing. 

The yellow duckling remembered the stories of beautiful mermaids that sang to lead sailors to drown themselves, of the man who never had to wait for anything because he lived his whole life in one day, and that this was all just a dream. Then he woke up.

The bay was cold and licked his feet. The fourth of three sat up in the sand. Webby Vanderquack and Huey Duck were getting ready for something. It was odd to wake up at sunset with no memory how you got there. This was a common thing to the living paradox. The yellow sweater walked to his friend and his brother. Louie Duck got into the boat and said something that his glitchy sibling couldn't hear. Dewey Duck held up two paddles and jumped on top of Louie. They seemed to be talking but he still couldn't here what they were saying. The Glitch reached out, grabbing Huey by the shoulder. 

There was a moment where everything was paused and gray toned. It was quickly gone, The red cap turned around and appeared confused. "Phooey, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" The red duckling bumbled out the words. The error cocked an eye and breathed out a echoy sound, "Why would I be in the hospital?" The Junior Woodchuck seemed like he he was about to say something but had suddenly forgotten what he was going to say. His errored brother took his attention away from that, turning it to his friends. "What were you talking about Webby?"

She shrugged and bluffed, "They were going on about Louie being Captain Lost. You know anything about that?" The yellow beanie shaked his head and answered, "Nope, they always take this boat trip without me." Dewey butted in, "Well now we can take you too!" The five children attempted to pile into the boat. This did not work out. In the shuffle to get breathing room, Webby and Phooey fell out. Louie coughed, "I guess five people can't fit in this" The three triplets offered the two to trade places with them so they could go. Which the two extras denied. The boat sailed off without them. 

Two ducks sat on the beach. The unborn attempted to be hopeful, "At least we're together, even if we can't do things with my big brothers." The only born gave a sad small smile to him. "I think Funso's Funzone is open after sunset. We could go there and I'll show you one of my friends. She wears a bow like you and she likes me so I think you'll be great friends." The unbirthed offfered with hope. A glass bottle washed up by her feet and the pink bow took it. It was quickly uncorked and the paper inside was shaken out. It was a help message. 

The pink duckling and the yellow duckling looked at each other then hugged each other while cheering. They broke off. "We're going to have an adventure together!!" Webbigail Vanderquack cheered. Phooey Duck ran off while cheering back, "I'll get my other friend, she said once that she's never been on a adventure so I told her I'd bring her on one!" Webby Vanderquack turned back to the paper reread the short message. It seemed like a trap to me. This didn't happen to be on Webby 's thoughts at all. She turned back to her mistaken gold friend only to find he had disappeared. As he is often to do. 

That's when she saw another bottle... And another. Like about ten plus more. The young lady kept following the trail of bottles, finding an odd path of rocks which allowed her to travel on the sea without getting wet. She skipped across the rocks as she continued to collect the bottles. Then the young adventurer stumbled upon a Goth Teen writing on papers with bottles around her. The explorer lady greeted the teen, "Hello! I'm looking for a sailor, a group of sailors, or a shark octopus!" The taller duck explained, "No, that's from me. I'm just messing around. You know, like a game."

The preteen girl excitedly huffed, "Fun!" The preteen glitch in reality asked, "Can I and Blotty play too!?!" A excurser dressed little girl cheerfully added, "Oh! Oh! I love stories and games!! Let me try!" The two non ink based girls paused for a second to look at the two people who had suddenly appeared from nowhere at all. This made the inky girl nervous so she hugged her best friend tightly. The glitch child hugged back and explained, "Hi mysterious lady, my name is Phooey. I'm Webby's friend. This is my friend, her dad is Funso and I call her "Blotty" or "Inky.""

The green eyed girl corrected, "My name isn't actually "Blotty" or "Inky" but my dad says I shouldn't tell people my name. I like "Blotty" and "Inky" better than what people normally call me." The said mysterious lady cocked an eye at the cloth covered child. The Goth questioned, "How did you get here and what do people normally call you?" Phooey Duck and The Phantom Brat sat on the floor, joined by Webby Vanderquack. The inky girl breathed out sadly, "They call me "The Phantom Brat..."" Oops. Ouch. Sorry. The pink bow patted the green bow on the shoulder in sympathy. The black and grey sweater chuckled, "Same."

The three children started to write along with the teenager. "People call you Brat too?" The ink child asked. The shady lady nodded and confirmed, "Yeahhhh." The glowing green eyes shifted to a necklace. "My daddy had pictures of a lady wearing that necklace." The unaware child noted absent mindedly. The pink bow took noted of this too, "That necklace looks old, much older than Funso. Where did you get it?" The black sweater tucked away the necklace. She attempted to pass this off, "I found it in a gift shop." The yellow eyed child looked at the unknown teenager and cheerfully puffed out, "I like your eyes!! My Uncle said that predator animals have slit yellow like mine!"

Something about those eyes made her uncomfortable. Deeply uncomfortable in fact. The younger daughter of evil attempted to comfort the older daughter of a different evil, "Phooey said that to me too. He says weird stuff when he first meets people sometimes." The odd duck out disagreed, "Inky, I didn't say anything weird." Inky pointed out, "She's uncomfortable, Phooey." The unaware child looked over to the darkly dressed teen who looked away from his gazed. Webbigail offered a distraction, "You have some pink in your hair... I think someone pranked you." 

The two other kids noted this odd coloring as well. "It's supposed to look this way." The mystery lady remarked. All three children around her were shocked by this, all of whom rarely interacted with people or saw too much of the outside world in general. Webby and Phooey immediately compliment her, "I like your sweater!!" The shadowy teen lied, "It's not actual mine, I got it from the Feather Weights during a gig in Paris." Blotty cheered, "You traveled with the Feather Weights!? That's super cool!" The explorer inquired, "You've been too Paris!?!" The shadow dared Webby, "You haven't?"

Vanderquack marveled, "Oh I'd love to go to Paris. Crawl around the catacombs! Maybe even touch a skull..." The Phantom Brat whimpered scared, "I don't like touching dead things or watching things die." The living glitch hugged her. Webbigail chuckled nervously and managed to knock the last bottle off this marble theater. The niece of Evil shrugged, "Game's over, I guess." Webby waved this shrug off, "Don't worry, I'LL get it!" The skilled young lady displayed her skills in gymnastics by catching the bottle before it floated off. 

The taller duck impressed by this stating so, "That was kind of impressive, are you in the circus or something?" The skirted duck nervously blurted out, "Circus performers keep elephant hairs in their pockets for good luck! I don't know why I told you that. Or why I'm still talking or why I pointed out that I'm still talking." The gothy teen patted her shoulder and tried to calm her down, "Whoa, easy there flippy!" 

The pink duckling introduced herself again, "Webby." The grey duck introduced herself for the first time, "Lena, thanks for the bottle." She stuffed it with the groups messages and threw it. Lena started to walk away. The yellow duckling chirpered, "She seems friendly!~♪" The shady teen stopped her walk to invite them, "Hey, do you want to come with me to this party on the edge of town?" The three kids cheered, "Yes!" 

The pink kid looked to the sun and asked, "Can we wait for my other friends so I can tell them where I'm going?" The yellow kid added, "I sort of need to tell my Uncles and Big Brothers where I'm going too because they'll be worried about me." The inky kid worried, "I didn't even tell my dad where I was going when I left the house! He's going to be so scared when he doesn't find me!! I HAVE to call him!" The gray and black teenager blew these concerns off, "And the party could be over before they get here. Besides they won't even know you are gone, come on it'll be an adventure."

The three kids whooped and cheered, "Yay, adventure!!" Then followed the shadowy mystery. 

Later, it was night. All four minors were standing in front of a junkyard. Phooey Duck shakily questioned, "This isn't like any of the parties I have been too." Blotty squeaked in fear, "This isn't like the Funzone, this is not fun. I'm scared!! I wanna go back home with my daddy!" The two easily scared children held on to each other and cried quietly. Lena sighed, "All the best parties are in junkyards, there's nothing to be scared of. Webby, can you that flippy thing and open the gate?" Webbigail Vanderquack asked, "Wait, aren't you invited?" The grey duck shoot back, "It's not an adventure if you're invited."

Webby shrugged this off, climbing the wall and opening the gate. The gate opened and Lena walked over to the strong young lady. "Got it" Webbigail confirmed the group. Phooey and Inky cheered at this. The taller duck smirked, "Nice." The mysterious lady turned he hand into a fist. The skilled lady mimicked this geasure. The two girls fist bumped. The glitchy male bumped fists with his friends too. The teenager coyly questioned as if the answer was no, "You wanna blow it up, don't you?" The three children were fast to nod. 

The grey sweater opened her hand, casually going, "Boom." The three shorter minors excitedly mimicked sound effects of things exploding. All four of them ran into the junkyard. The kids looked around at the people. "This is my first costume party." The pink bow tuned excitedly. The gray sweater pointed out, "This isn't a costume party." The yellow beanie tugged on the green bow 's death cloths, pointing out some Beagle boys. The black clothed girl gave a frightened gasp, alerting the skirted girl. "Why are the Beagle Boys here?" The young lady whispered to the older young lady.

Lena chuckled, "Of course the Beagle Boys are here. It's a Beagle party after all." In that moment, Phooey, Webby, and Blotty felt surrounded by danger. That's when Ma Beagle appeared. The Phantom Brat sobbed quietly, "Why didn't I call my daddy? Now we're all gonna DIE. We are all going to die and nobody is even going to know where we are."

Ma Beagle cried out, "My Booooooooyyysss!" The massive crowd around them all cheered at the acknowledging of their existence. Phooey Duck mimicked his friend's claim of doom, "I didn't even get to tell my Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge or Huey, Dewey, and Louie that I loved them for the 20th time today. I'm going to die and they won't know that I loved them."

"Look around and you can see the future of Duckberg is ours! It warms my heart to see all out you here together as a family." The mother leader foretold to all below, "The original classics! The Glam Yankees! The Deja Vus! The Six Avenue Meanies! The Six Avenue Friendlies! The Long Boards! The Tumble Bums.. Ehh. The Ugly Failures! What do you all have in common?! You love your MAAAAAAAAAA!!" The many many offspring of the Beagle all cheered together for their mother in honor of her birthday. The Mistake and the daughter of Evil looked about, point out a two groups. 

Phooey Duck whispered to his friend, "I want to take the friendly and the outsiders with me. I like them so maybe they'll be my friends?" Inky agreed, "I want more friends too, but are you sure that they will be our friends?" Phooey cocked his head in confusion, asking, "Why wouldn't they want to be our friends?" Blotty pointed out, "These are Beagle Boys. Last time we saw them, they kidnapped your friend and your brothers after beating up my dad." The mistake made by many a hand disagreed kindly, "Yeah but that one has a sweater like me and they are called the Friendlies."

Webbigail Vanderquack panicked slightly, "This is Ma Beagle's birthday party!?" Around them, the many brothers sang for their mother. She smiled a little bit and blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Webby Vanderquack grabbed Lena by the sweater and yell whispered, "We have to get out of here!!" Webby yanked Lena and geasures the others to follow. The Phantom Brat helped Phooey guide the Ugly Failures and the Six Avenue Friendlies to the gate. A smaller dog nervously worried, "Ma isn't gonna like this. She's probably gonna kick us out forever!" Blotty questioned him, "Yeah, but do you think she would let you back in after this? After what we just did?"

The yellow eyed duck huffed, "Blotty, don't guilt trip them! Okay, The outcasts stay with me on weekends and you on weekdays. If we get them into shirts that don't have "B" on them and wait a while, I'm sure we can get the law off their backs. Then it's only a matter of talking your dad and my uncles into this, I think Louie could help but your dad is..." He was cut off by a yell behind him. "That's the Brat that got me busted!" The yellow beanie and the green bow turned around to see the pink bow being held up by a pearl necklace.

"Inky, take the boys and go to the hiding place." The yellow sweater stated flatly, "I'm going to help Webby." Inky, The black sheep of the Beagles, and The Six Avenue Friendlies sadly waved goodbye before running off into the night. The error ran back into the junkyard as a cake was smashed into Ma Beagle's face. The yellow duckling knew this wasn't going to be a fun birthday party. 

The three ducks took a moment to break. Webbigail breathed out, "We almost died!" The shadowy teen puffed, "We ALMOST died, but we didn't." The Glitch rambled out, "By the way, I kinda convinced a few Beagle Boys to switch sides and stay with us." It was silent for a moment. Both ladies busted out in bafflement, "You WHAT!?!" That's when a huge garbage truck appeared, a few Beagle Boys popped out of the windows. All three duck exclaimed, "We gonna die!!!" They all ran screaming down the alley way as the murder truck followed behind them. The three minors found themselves press to the back wall at a dead end, yet the truck couldn't go any further as it was stuck in the alley. 

The skilled adventurer looked up to see a fire exit on the building above. The pink duckling jumped and kicked up the wall to get to it. The young lady got to the ladder and one of the rungs broke but she grabbed another rung. This broke the lock and she climbed up it. The explorer yelled down to the Goth Teen, "Climb up, hurry!" The error born and the teen climbed up the ladder as the Beagle Boys manged to exit their vehicle. Once all three ducks were on the fire exit, the ladder was pulled up to not allow anymore people to join them. 

The birds got to the rooftop. The taller bird complimented, "Real smooth moves back there." The shorter bowed bird laughed, "Thanks! Wait, was that sarcastic?" The shorter male bird looked over the edge of the building to the ground below. The gray and black sweater chuckled, "Nope." The pink bow chipped happily, "Ha! Thanks!" The necklace sat down and quizzed, "What does Ma Beagle have against you anyway?" The sweater vest sat as well and nervously told, "Oh. Nothing! She just tried to kidnap me and so I ensnarled her in a improvised ball pit trap." The yellow sweater giggled, "I was in the ball pit with Blotty when that happened!"

Lena causally and calmly requested a direction, "Okay! Where to next?" Webby pointed and responded, "There! That's my house, if we can made it there. We will be safe." Phooey looked up and announced loudly with joy, "That's my Uncle Scrooge McDuck's house! I live there too!!" Lena observed, "Woah! You fight mob bosses and you live in a mansion!? You really are quite something else, aren't you Pink?" Phooey Duck kicked his legs while looking at his new house. He suddenly really and truly felt this place was as much his home as the boat house. Webbigail Vanderquack smiled at her new friend's words. 

That's when skateboarding Beagle Boys kick flipped onto the roof. They boldly stated their group name, "We are The Long Boards!!" They were on the other rooftop... The Gothy Teen teased, "Wow! You guys are so ★~EXTREME~★! What are you going to do, Olly all the way over here?" The dogs frowned, skating to the edge of the roof and jumping before opening their glider suits. Pink voiced an issue, "Maybe we should quit taunting them?" Yellow ran over to his friend and hid. The shady teenage kicked a nearby vent, causing it to blow the hangliding Beagles away. 

A large hand grabbed the edge of the building. The shadowy teenager gasped in fear as she backed away. Another hand joined the first. The taller duck felt one of her own hands being grabbed then yanked. She turned her head to see the errored child taking her to a opening and Pinky holding the opening open. The skirted duck insisted, "In here!" The three ducks entered the abandoned building. Due to the one who shouldn't exist, the building was in fact empty and there was nobody blocking the exit. The three minors looked around before heading to the exit. 

Unfortunately this also meant they had no radio.

They noted a playground nearby. The three under 18 ducks ran to a merry go round and spun themselves around. The two preteens and the teen cheered and laughed and played in glad surprise of their escape. Unprompted, the shady young lady noted, "You know. With my brains, your super freaky skills, your freaky powers, and that one kid as backup, we could run this town!" The Glitch in reality danced on the jungle gym and stated, "Me and Blotty aren't interested in running anything. Her dad is trying to take over the world as is and he asked us both to avoid following his example!"

The skilled young lady looked to him with a cocked eye before turning back to the shadow like lady, "Of course we could!" The pink duckling jumped onto a tire swing, spinning herself while excitedly boosting, "Wait until the other boys hear my new nickname!" The gray and black duck flopped herself into the tire and discarded her excitement, "Those three losers who left you on the beach? Oh sure, they sound like real fun!" The yellow duckling popped out of the tree and hissed, "Hey!! Those are my brothers and They DID NOT abandon US at the beach!" The pink bow climbed the jungle gym and offered a less aggressive response, "Oh, no no no! There was only three spots on the boat so I let them go. We're cool like that, it's a family thing."

"Family?" Lena De Spell maintained her own mindset, "Huh? Not really my thing." She sat on the last rung. Phooey Duck cocked his head in confusion as he bounced on a metal frog on a spring. "I like to think that family isn't bloodline but who loves you." He suggested, "Webby, and Uncle Donald, and Uncle Scrooge, and Huey, and Dewey, and Louie are all my family but not all of us share DNA." Webby Vanderquack added on, "Family is the best! You go on adventures together and tell inside jokes, like this one time the guys were boating and Louie got everyone lost so now they call him Captain Lost."

The only child got on the see saw and displayed her feelings of isolation, "It's like they have their own secret language. It's just.. I don't know. They have so much history together." The glitch child jumped down and cheered, "They don't always include me either but we are all still family!" The not born balanced herself between the two sides of the see saw whilst proposing her own view, "Well, now we all have history together." The three of the outsiders giggled as they played on the see saw. A bush behind them shaked a bit. The see saw stopped, causing everyone but the only born to be knocked off. 

Huey, Dewey, and Louie popped out of the bush while two glowing green eyeballs appeared amongst it's shadows. Lena launched herself in an attack. Phooey jumped and cried joyfully, "Inky!!~♪" Both never borns landed on their targets and sent them flying backwards. Webby yelled in panic, "Lena! No!! These are the guys me and Phooey where talking about." Lena De Spell dropped the duck she was about to beat up. Phooey Duck marched out of the bush while spinning in a hug with The Phantom Brat. How does one spin while marching? Foxtrot or glitches. 

"Blotty!"  
"Lena."

The yellow beanie and the pink bow introduced the three ducks at the same time, "This is Huey, Dewey, and Louie." The green hoodie shakily hugged the red cap who held him with concern. The blue long shirt looked at them both in scared sympathy, patting their back. The three triplets looked at the fourth triplet in shock and baffled, "Blotty is REAL!?!" The green bow shyly nodded and waved. Dewey Duck worried, "Webby, Phooey, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

The black and grey sweater crossed her arms and sarcastically spat, "Oh cute. With the names and the color coded outfits. Is that like your thing? You are all exactly the same?" The four of them stood in a straight line and started talking in unison, "Ha! No way!! We're all unique... Huh, this usually never happens. This is really weird. Okay, stop talking!!" They were all silent and spoke again, "Bubbly cuddle bunnies! Seriously!!? Gah!"

Then the yellow sweater piped up, "I actually liked doing that! It made me feel... I felt like this is how we were Once. But not on this timeline somehow..." Blotty giggled, "Phooey, you are a silly willy nilly Billy!!" Meanwhile his siblings looked at him in confusion and horror. They did not know why but something felt deeply disturbing about what he said.

The grey sweater stared at them all blankly. Huey Duck questioned, "Seriously, where were you two?! We were worried out of our minds!!" Webbigail Vanderquack attempted to think of an answer that wouldn't panic them, "Well Uhhhhhh!" Phooey Duck cheerfully answered truthfully, "We crashed Ma Beagle's birthday party, took some of her children away from her, and bearly escaped while she's Still trying to find us!!" Blotty, Lena, and Webbigail huffed in union, "PHOOEY!!!" The friendly and honest duck confused at this reaction and replied, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Inky ran off into the woods and called behind her, "Sorry! I just remembered my dad is going to kill you all if he finds me with you! See you at Funso's Funzone!" The mistake smiled and waved goodbye. 

The shadow tried to distract everyone by changing the subject, "Oh yeahhhh! You were SOOOO worried that you left them on a beach for four hours!!" Louie Duck pointed out, "Because we got lost!" Dewey started chanting in the background, "Captain Lost! Captain Lost!!" Phooey balled, "Louie is trying his best, Dewey! Why do you have to be so mean when we finally get to be together again!?!" The blue one snapped at him, "Hey! You weren't there, You don't know what happened!" Huey put himself between them and seethed, "OKAY YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!!" The yellow one started sobbing harder at being yelled at. Then they started fighting. 

It was mostly just Louie and Dewey trying to hit each other while Phooey blindly baps everyone with his sweater sleeves and Huey tries to keep them all from hitting each other. I don't know if that really counts as fighting because all the fights I got into with my siblings were just they hitting me so I would make pained noises while I begged them to stop. Anyways, there was strange science fiction noise twirling in the air as wind whistled. The red one shook in his voice, "What is that?" The unbirthed stated flatly in terror, "It's the Tumble Bums." The Unborn shoved everyone into the playground to hide. 

They entered, peering into the night. Then what I would imagine is responsible for half the modern crypid sightings in Duckburg walked upon the child's playland. Huey whimpered in fear, "Phooey, Webby, never follow another stranger to a party again. Because THIS is what happens." The Tumble Bums crept about the playground in search of their targets. The six ducks sat in fear as the hounds surrounded them, menacingly. Outside, there was freaky clown noises that one wouldn't find out of place in a standard horror movie. 

The shady teen looked out there and sighed. Behind her, the four triplets argued and fought over who was going to go outside and check. Mainly it was that no one but the living error wanted to go but none of them were letting the living error go out there. The adventurous and brave young lady tapped the ladder. The taller young lady turned to her. The shadowy mystery lady smirked with sly confidence, joining her friend on the ladder. The teenage grabbed her arm and whispered, "Come on, let's make a break for it!" The adventurer uttered, "What?" The crafty teen plotted out, "Let the boy band be bait and we leave!"

Two glowing yellow eyes slowly came down to them, "I don't appreciate you suggesting that you leave me and my brothers, Lena." This reasonable scared Lena, causing her jump back in fear. Phooey grabbed Webby by the hand and slowly went back up, "You need to have a talk with my brothers, Webbigail." Webby Vanderquack whisper shouted to her friend, "Wait here!" Webbigail found herself in amoug the boys, that when she had an idea. Vanderquack settled them from their fight, "Listen! How do you get rid of a EVIL clown?" The error of existence offered, "Turtles?"

Then the banana peel was taken off his head. The yellow child grinned and chuckled, "Oh!"

Phooey Duck slided down the slide then tumbled out to his head, making a lot of noise. This caught the attention of the nearby clowns. That's when the bananas were released. True to the more comedy based versions, all the clowns slipped the banana peels. Gaining much cheering from the children, The Tumble Bums weakly smiled. Webbigail Vanderquack offered her new friend to join the celebration only to find she wasn't there. 

Phooey felt something odd. He looked down and everything was gray. Then it all turned black. 

The End.


	5. Vampires EXIST!

The ground was chalky and white, the sky above was black. There was no air yet the air felt cold and stale. There was something colored in the distance. Red and golden. The duckling walked forward but it was so far away. So far away. So far a... 

Phooey Duck woke up as people began to exit the theater, the back of his head hurt and he felt very cold wherever his beanie and sweater didn't cover. At first, The errored duckling was confused due to not remembering how he got here then he was scared because he didn't know where his family was. In a panic, The yellow duck called out, "Uncle Donald! Uncle Scrooge!? Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby!!" Those last four names gained a reply. A hand grabbed his shoulder and someone behind him whispered spookily, "Nobody will save you now, Phooey." The Softie began to sobbed loudly. Then there was more talking behind him. 

"Louie!! Stop scaring Phooey or I'm telling Uncle Donald!" 

"Oooooh, You are going to TELL on ME!? Oh no!! That would totally work because clearly I am an actual baby!"

"If you two keep arguing, I will send you back to the marble room."

Phooey turned around. Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, Launchpad, and Ms. Beakly were all there. They shuffled out their seats, Miss. Beakly picking up the still scared glitch child up. The group of eight or nine made their way out of the theater. Dewey commented, "That is classic cinema!" Webby jumped up and cheered, "So Good!!" Lena reminded her friend, "Remember when the surgeon tried to cut the mole queen in half but then she poured out into a million mole babies and ATE him?!" The two young ladies paused a moment to reenact the scene while making sound effects to better simulate it. 

The older woman stood behind them, handing off Phooey to Launchpad. Which is probably the worst possible idea to do if he was driving something. The Glitch looked up to the crash likely pilot, something about him seemed deeply disturbed on some level. The Error hugged him close to comfort him yet this didn't change that look in his eyes, the terror. Beakly grabbed Lena Unfortunately De Spell by the sleeve, "You said this was a educational flim!" The Living Paradox hopped down from The Pilot to the ground below, running over to his siblings. Yet... He paused, looking to the black and gray sweater. Her shadow flicked out, replaced with a tall lady. 

The black and red human like shape on the ground turned her glaze to the glitch in reality, her malicious grin twitched to disgust. Then it was just Lena's shadow. "It was a lesson in the dangers of mole people invasion and who couldn't use a little bit chainsaw safety?" The Shadowy Teen corrected. The yellow eyed duck bolted off to his brothers. His brothers and kinda sister were all hung around a movie poser. Louie Duck complained loudly, "LAME!! Where was the drama? The needless car crashes!?" Phooey Duck cheerfully added for comfort, "If you want a car crash, I could try talking to Mr. McQuack while he's driving!" 

Huey Duck attempted to derail the conversation to something more logical, "And why attack someone in the shower!? You couldn't get any traction above the knees, totally unrealistic!" Phooey quiped, "Well you said you almost DIED a whole bunch when I tried to take a bath while you were in the shower, especially after I hugged you." Huey shaked slightly in his voice, "Phooey, You are 13. You cannot keep taking showers with me... At the very least, tell me before you get in!!" Webby set her foot down, "What is with you guys?!!" Phooey stated blankly and flatly, "I am a mistake. Louie has no taste. Huey is rule and "reality" obsessed. Dewey is trying to deal with his lack of self esteem by creating a fake over inflated Ego."

Louie Duck steamed, "Oh, just tell us how you really feel!" A horrible idea. Phooey Duck slumped over and whimpered, "Sometimes I think mom left because of me. I feel like Lena doesn't like me. I'm afraid of the outside world." The other five children went wide eyed, then awkwardly felt the back of their head and looked away. The living glitch curled into a fetal position as he sat down. He continued, "Sometimes Huey gets angry and I get scared. I wish I didn't have super powers that ruined everything that I can't control." Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie patted Phooey in an attempt to comfort him. 

Huey Duck pulled out his Junior Woodchuck Guide book, flipping through it. He read and reread this book dozens upon dozens of times, he knew this but he still wanted to believe in the book. A safety blanket of logic and reason. But there was one thing that it didn't account for. That there was no way to account for. "The Junior Woodchuck Guide book doesn't have anything on powers like Phooey has..." Huey puzzled, "I thought it would have something so I could help but there's nothing." The typo in the form of a duck looked up and sighed, "Huey, There is no way the guild book would have something like me in it. I'm a mistake after all."

Webbigail Vanderquack stood up and boldly stated, "I know you are just a part of the world like anything else. And I am going to prove it by showing that something totally really exists that isn't in that book!" She took it, the red book that acted as Huey 's safety blanket of reason, looking through it. The red cap took his book back and huffed, "Can you please ask before taking my Junior Woodchuck Guide Book?" Webbigail smiled while pointing out, "I didn't see anything about the underground civilization under Duckberg. That's what we are going to find!!" The six minors noticed the subway entrance, heading for it. 

The red eyed child chuckled, "An underground civilization that nobody knows about yet everyone knows of is silly but I am willing to give this a shot for Phooey!" Having a brother that is a literal error in existence forces some amount of open mindedness and willingness to let the impossible be real. Especially when his sense of self hinges on that. Beakly grabbed them all from the back shirt collar, giving a disappoving glare. That's when Launchpad started screaming. Causing Dewey, Louie, and Beakley to run over to him, allowing Huey, Webby, Lena, and Phooey to bolt to the subway entrance. 

The red duckling noted, "Should we tell someone where we are going before we explore dangerous abandoned tunnels?" The two ladies looked at him and shrugged. The yellow duckling gave a thumbs up, geasuring for him to do so. The red and yellow hats called up the subway staircase, "We are going to find a underground society." The yellow beanie was notably louder than his brother. The black and grey sweater and pink bow whispered as well, "Don't worry we will be fine." The yellow sweater turned to everyone and worried, "I don't think Miss. Beakley heard us." The other three patted him on the back, moving him away from the stairs. 

The four ducks jumped down, walking into the dark tunnel. They passed through a puddle, which the two brother took care to step over. Then group came upon a sign for construction. Lena quizzed, "I wonder what's behind here." Huey answered firmly, "Construction." Phooey, Webby, and Lena started to push aside the sign to let for a opening for them to enter. Suddenly there was shaking in the tunnel like the beating of a drum. The blocked off tunnel was opened for them to enter. Lena Unluckily Deal Spell dared, "Well now we have to go in." She hopped in, followed by the rest of group. 

There was drum like sound again, in the background. Vanderquack opened a book, turned on a light, and explained the myth, "The was two groups united under a great king. Until he died, causing two peoples to fight. One day the true prince will be found and will unite the people under himself." The red eyed duckling scoffed, "Theses are fairytales to scare children to do as their parents ask without question. I could come up with a better example of something real that doesn't appear in the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book." As he pulled out his book to search, the gray eyed lady tossed his book down a set of stair. "Oops."

The group of four ducks made their way down the stairs. At the end, Huey Duck picked up the book. Webby Vanderquack cheered, "I can't wait to met them, I'm going to sacrifice myself in the name of the rebellion!!" Lena Certainly De Spell smiled and added on, "Oh, and after you die. I'm going to devote my life to revenge in your name!" Phooey Duck nervously mumbled clearly enough to be understood, "I'm probably going to be kidnapped and used as the new queen or sacrificed as a martyr as per norm..." The three other birds stared at him. The pink duckling rubbed the back of her head and bumbled, "Ummmm uhh, Phooey. You know they use the queen for breeding purposes, right?"

The yellow duckling shuttered in fear, "Considering how often I get kidnapped and how everyone who does kidnap me keeps saying how cute I am. I'm sure that wouldn't be too far from what they'd do if nobody saved me." Needless to say, everyone else was disturbed by this. The pink bow attempted to distract from this, pointing out, "Look over there!" The four ducks ran over to what she pointed out. "Claw marks. It's proof that they were there." She explained. The red hat puffed in joy, "Even better! The Junior Woodchuck Guide Book has a detailed list of claw markings." He flipped about the book, becoming more concerned. Lena teased, "There's nothing in there matching those marks. Right?"

The yellow beanie asked, "Don't you add things to the guide book all the time? Couldn't you just add this to it?" Then they heard the gothy teen scream. Somehow she had left the group without being seen. The three kids ran off in search of her. They found a set of train cars abandoned, with claw marks on it. Ones just like they saw before. There was another scream. The train doors opened. The three ducklings walked to the train with fear in their steps weighing them down. They crawled into the car. As they were all in train car, Webbigail yelled, "It's them!!" That's when Lena popped out. Scaring the smaller birds. 

The teen laughed at their freight response to her jump scare. The red hatted male looked about the abandoned train, only seeing ruins. He shrugged it off, "It's only a dirty subway car. Now if you don't mind!" He was cut off by someone violently entering the car. The yellow sweater cowarded behind some seats in fear while sobbing. The red cap stood in front of him and in a panic, threw a rock. The figure easily dodged the rock, it bounced off hitting another person. "Hey watch it!!" The oldest sibling questioned, "Louie!?"

Ms. Beakley, Louie Duck, Dewey Duck, and Launchpad McQuack stepped out of the shadows. Launchpad screamed, "Mole people!!!" Then hid. Phooey Duck poked out and asked, "Are you okay, Launchpad?" The pilot paranoid whispered to himself, "That's what a mole would say. Has there always been four of them?" There hasn't. Don't worry about moles, worry about glitches. Beakley ranted, "You four are in so much trouble! You made me drag two children and a man child into dangerous tunnels!" Phooey shaked in his voice, "How is this different from trips with Uncle Scrooge?" Beakly derailed and ignored that, "I suspect this is all your doing!"

The blame was placed on Lena who made her displeased known, "OH suuuuurrrrre blame The mysterious rebel with their own motivations!" The brewing argument didn't stop the shaking tunnel nor the falling rocks that blocked the only way out. Outside, red glowing eyes opened among the rocks.

And I paused here.

I have decided to end this fiction here. 

The End.


End file.
